


Alternative Education

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Belt, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Sex Toys, Yuri, dildoes, orgams control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Cindy's all set to start her college experience. Even if it has some unusual rules and dress codes, she's sure she will enjoy her time here.





	1. Chapter 1

I stepped off the bus, seeing my new home for the first time. The Midland Institute for the Education of Women. Or, as the brochures consistently called it with a painful eagerness, The Hotshop, due to how many top-tier lawyers and businesswomen and all that they churned out. I stared out over the campus, looking at the buildings and green wards in between them. And now I was a student here.  
  
Slinging one bag over my shoulder and pulling my luggage behind me, I started following the signs to Orientation. A wind was picking up, blowing strands of my dark blonde hair into my eyes. I crossed them, trying to look at the intruding strands. I couldn’t manage that any more than I could manage to blow them out of the way.  
  
But I didn’t let that dampen my mood. For the first time, I was going to be living by myself! By myself, along with at least one other person! But they wouldn’t be my parents, so it was still more freedom and oversight than I was used to.  
  
Which had rather worried dear old overprotective Mom. There had been a lot of bitter wrangling before I had talked them into paying for a college far enough away that Mom couldn’t drop in every weekend to see how I was doing. I had still had to go to an all-female college, which sucked for the same reasons Mom (and Dad, I supposed) had liked it. No boys.  
  
That would be a struggle to deal with, but at least I had managed to smuggle Cindy’s Little Friend out with my luggage. If I couldn’t find any actual boys to hang out with, then my purple dildo would just have to help me make do. And from what I heard (and made sure Mom _didn’t_ ), having a sex toy wouldn’t be a problem here.  
  
There were some girls outside the building all the Orientation signs were pointing to. It was obvious they were girls. Humans didn’t have a single sense that would have let anybody think the group was made up of anything but women. They were skimpily dressed, was what I was getting at.  
  
They were happily chattering with another new student. Since I was ready to collapse after three hours of traveling, I slipped past them and through the main doors. Hopefully I would either get assigned my room quickly, or at least get to sit on a seat that wasn’t on a bus that was hitting every pothole on the road.  
  
There were more signs inside, pointing me down a hallway. I followed them, stepping through another, much smaller door. There was another girl inside, who looked up from a desk covered in forms. She was dressed a lot like the girls outside, except with a badge with the college crest pinned to her top.  
  
“Hi, I’m Vanessa!” She said cheerily, standing up to shake my hand. “Here for your orientation?”  
  
“I’m Cindy Lockley,” I said, reaching out to take her hand. “And yes. And to get my new clothes.”  
  
I had thought from the very beginning it was weird that the college insisted on a standard uniform for all the students. We were adults, we should be able to dress how we liked. But, the quality of the education was enough I couldn’t argue with that much. And it had meant less to pack. And it would mean less to pack if I went home for breaks and the like.  
  
“Hi, Cindy! Nice to meet you!” Vanessa said cheerfully. “Okay, orientation for everybody is going to be in half an hour, alright?” I nodded. “But I have some stuff to go over with you. Oh!” She smiled even wider than before, with a faint, rueful tone to it. “I’m so silly! You should go get changed first! Here’s your clothing package, and you can change right through that door.” She pointed at a door to my right.  
  
I nodded, glancing down at the plastic-wrapped bundle she had handed me. Man, I hoped Vanessa wouldn’t be leading the Orientation seminar. I could only take so much sustained cheerfulness at a time.  
  
“You can just leave your stuff here,” Vanessa added. “I’ll tag it and some girls will take it to whatever room you get! Oh, and put your old clothes through the chute in the wall. They’ll all be taken to the laundry and made all nice and clean!” She beamed at me with a smile so bright I wanted sunglasses.  
  
“Thanks,” I said, starting for the door. She might be an airhead, but at least she was a friendly one.  
  
Or so I thought, at least. I begin to have second thoughts about the good nature of anybody involved with the college once I tried on the college uniform I had been given. There was a mirror in the small room, so I could see exactly what I had been given and how it fit on me. As I stared at my reflection, I mentally beat myself up for putting my old clothes (including my underwear!) through the chute _before_ I opened the package.  
  
Most (‘most’) of the uniform was a white blouse. A skimpy, thin white blouse that had such a low thread count that I could actually see my brown nipples and areola through it. There was no bra, obviously, although the shirt was clingy enough it kind of worked as a replacement. The top three buttons, well, at first I thought they were missing. Then I looked closer, and saw that they had never been there in the first place. I was showing off a _lot_ of cleavage, and there was no way to stop doing so.  
  
The bottom half of my uniform made the top look modest. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. The knee-high socks were actually quite comfortable and thick, even if I thought that any stains and dirt would show up really easily on the white fabric. But my main concern was my skirt. My miniskirt, really.  
  
I wasn’t sure of its exact length. But it seemed to have been made for someone with smaller hips than me. Someone with smaller hips who was starring in a schoolgirl porno. I could recognize the red and black plaid pattern as the generic schoolgirl look, but I _couldn’t_ think of any school that would issue such a short skirt to its students. If I bent at the waist, or sat down and didn’t keep my legs pressed together, I would be showing off to the world.  
  
Because there was no underwear. No bra, no panties. Just the microskirt, the blouse, the socks and shoes with a four-inch heel. I had _never_ worn something this… skimpy. It was skimpy because I was wearing it. If another girl had been in it, I would have called it slutty.  
  
I had known that I would have to do this, even before I had gotten onto the bus this morning. The Hotshop’s website talked about the uniform every student had to wear to foster student pride. But there was a big difference between knowing that, and actually wearing all of this.  
  
I turned to face the door and took a deep breath. Okay, Cindy, you can do this. You can go out there and talk to Vanessa without wanting to hide behind something. She’s wearing something just as skimpy, she won’t care.  
  
Unless she’s a lesbian, I thought. Then she’ll get to see an eighteen-year-old girl in an outfit that would get her arrested for public indecency anywhere in the world. Or unless she thinks I can’t pull off showing so much skin.  
  
Okay, I knew _that_ was ridiculous. I wasn’t a supermodel, or even a model. But I was cute. Breasts that were big enough to look good without being a pain, I stayed fit so there wasn’t any flab, and all of my high school boyfriends had said how cute my face. I could pull this uniform off. It was just embarrassing to do so.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, quickly walking through it. Vanessa looked up from her paperwork, smiling again. I noticed that my luggage was gone.  
  
“Heyyyy, Cindy!” Vanessa said, openly ogling my body. “You were in there so long, I thought maybe you didn’t like your hot new clothes!” She leaned forward, obviously inviting me to look down her cleavage. I didn’t, and instead looked away, face red and trying to cover up without being obvious about it.  
  
“They’re, they’re,” I said, trying to remember how words worked. _Come on Cindy,_ I told myself, _you were a cheerleader just two months ago! You’re used to people looking at you_. But there was a big difference between the cheerleader outfits a normal school gave the minors attending it, and this. “They’re great,” I managed to say. “So, uh, where to next?”  
  
“You were the last girl on my list, so now I’ll bring you to Orientation.” She giggled and licked her lips, trying to look sultry instead of just slutty. “I hope they haven’t changed it. _Lots_ of girls change their orientation here.”  
  
I’d never been hit on by a girl before. And it wasn’t an experience I had ever felt that I was missing out on. I pretended I hadn’t caught the innuendo and stepped towards the door.  
  
“So where is it?”  
  
If Vanessa was disappointed in me not offering to get down and dirty with her on the office floor, she didn’t show it. Instead, she stood up from her desk and walked over to join me. I didn’t think she needed to put quite as much sway in her hips as she did, though, to be fair, _some_ sway was needed with these heels.  
  
Vanessa led the way down a few halls, keeping up a stream of chatter as she went. I nodded, not recognizing any of the names. Luckily, we got to where we were going soon enough.  
  
“And here we are!” Vanessa said, pointing at the ‘New Student Orientation, 1:30-2:30’ sign next to the doors. “And you’re just in time. Oh, and Cindy?”  
  
“Yes?” I turned to look at her.  
  
“Welcome to Midlands. I hope you like it here.” Her smile this time was wide and honest, exactly what I would expect from a student counselor, or whatever she was exactly.  
  
I smiled back at her and stepped into the room. It was a lecture hall, obviously. A small amphitheater of seats surrounding a podium. There were already a few dozen other girls there. And like me, they were all wearing the same uniform. And, like me, they were all embarrassed by it. Some more than others. One girl was at the very top row, all by herself, and had made a small fortress out of the backpack she had brought with her.  
  
I took a seat, wondering how many of the women here I was going to get to know over the next four years. And how many of them I could form a social network with. Because that was one of the big attractions for this school. Getting to know doctors and lawyers and other movers and shakers for later in life.  
  
“Hello everybody!” There was a short Hispanic woman at the front of the room, smiling at everybody and waving. “I’m Ms. Cruz, but all of you can call me Rosa. It’s wonderful to meet all of you! I’m the head of Student Placement, and I’ll be talking to each and every one of you later on.”  
  
I gave her a tentative wave back amid the rumble of muttered replies. If I was dressed up like a slutty schoolgirl, she was dressed like a slutty teacher. She wasn’t very tall, but _man_ , she was busty. She was almost falling out of the tight green suit she was wearing. And either her clothes came with as few buttons as mine did, or she just didn’t bother fastening them. She was showing enough (very bouncy) cleavage that it was obvious her huge breasts were natural.  
  
“I’m so glad to see so many new faces here today! I’m sure you will all love your time here at Midlands, and we’ll all love having you.” She smiled again, although it was a lot less maniac than Vanessa’s had been. More the smile of someone trying to cheer up a group.  
  
“Now, there are a few rules I want to go over right away. These are very special rules, unique to The Midland Institute for the Education of Women.” I could hear the capital letters. “You might think these rules are a little silly or stupid, but trust me, you’ll be glad for them in time.”  
  
Ms. Cruz waved, and the screen behind her lit up. ‘The Rules’ was at the top of it, and there were a couple of empty bullet points running down the side.  
  
“First rule! All students have to wear the school-provided clothes. Winter clothing, swimsuits, gym clothes, all of it will be given to you. And yes, that does include panties and bras. Wearing non-school clothes without prior permission is a level one infraction.”  
  
I wondered how much that was. And just how big of a warehouse the college had to keep enough clothes for everybody. I raised my hand to clarify something I had noticed.  
  
“Yes, Miss, uh, Lockley?” Ms. Cruz asked, not seeming to mind that I had interrupted her presentation.  
  
“I didn’t get any kind of underwear,” I said, trying not to blush as everybody in the room turned to look at me. “Where should I go to get them?”  
  
“You won’t,” Ms. Cruz responded quickly and surely. “Underwear is only provided for special clothing variants. Now, on to the rest of the rules.”  
  
I blinked, not entirely certain what I had just heard. No underwear? At all? How was, what was… I couldn’t quite get complete objections to form, I was so shocked.  
  
“Rule two. All crotches must be shaved at all times.” There was a bit of a stir in the room. “Yes, that means your pussies will be shaved smooth, and we expect them to remain that way.”  
  
That was, uh, actually more scary than anything. I did not have the steadiest of hands, and the thought of sharp metal anywhere near my lady bits was not one that inspired confidence.  
  
“Later on today, you’ll all be brought to the salon, where our skilled beauticians will assist you.”  
  
Well, that was a relief. Kind of. Still, if some perv was going to be shaving away my bush, at least they would have steadier hands than I would.  
  
“Now, you can think of this as a subset to rule two,” Ms. Cruz said, as a line of indented text popped up on the screen, underneath Rule Two. “All seniors and staff can inspect freshwomen for compliance with both Rules One and Two at any time.”  
  
Oh Lord. Oh, lordie , lordie, lord. Other girls were going to be hauling up my skirt constantly to check to see if my shaved-smooth pussy wasn’t covered up? The thought that my skirt was so short they wouldn’t actually need to pull it up wasn’t any real comfort.  
  
“Rule Three,” Ms. Cruz said, waving her hand again. Another line of text popped up, this one with pictures to one side. I squinted my eyes, trying to decipher them. “When sitting down, make sure to spread your legs. On a chair, make sure your legs are at the _sides_ of the chair,” one picture, of a genderless, featureless figure with its legs widely spread flashed, “and on a bench, make sure to just spread them as far as you can.” And the other picture flashed.  
  
I looked around the room. Some of the girls were already doing so, their faces red as they showed off their pussies and thighs. So eager to please, I thought, keeping my own legs pressed together.  
  
“Rule Four.” Ms. Cruz said, a weird note entering her voice. “All the student chairs in classrooms and the library and such has a special attachment. There is a medium-sized dildo attached to every one of them. It is expected and required that if you are sitting down in a chair like that, the dildo is inside your pussy.” She smiled at us, though now she looked a bit more hungry than before. “Normally, these chairs here would have a similar addition, but since it’s only your first day here, they haven’t been included.”  
  
_That_ hadn’t been in the pamphlets! I mean, I wasn’t a virgin or anything. I wasn’t concerned about preserving my hymen for marriage. Hell, I’d even been thinking of something similar when I’d gotten off the bus. But, uh, the thought of fucking myself during class, well, that was something rather more extreme.  
  
On the other hand, what could I do about it? Drop out? Before I had even taken a single class? I’d have one hell of a time explaining that to my parents, especially if I couldn’t get up the courage to say _why_ , exactly I was leaving.  
  
And there was no other college or university around with such rosy after-school prospects. The ladies who went to this school, even if they didn’t have high-paying prestigious careers on their own (and almost all of them did) would certainly know plenty of other women who did. That kind of social network was worth even more than any education I got here. The only other schools that were close to this level was the Ivy League on the East Coast. And since the last three generations of my parents hadn’t gone to Harvard or Yale, there was no chance I was getting into _them_.  
  
And so, I realized, I was going to have to stay here. And, at least, I wouldn’t be the only one with no panties and who was fucking herself while trying to take notes. All my other classmates would be doing the exact same thing, giving me some anonymity in a crowd, even if the entire crowd was so depraved.  
  
Finally,” Ms. Cruz clasped her hands together, “this is a respectable place of learning, and we want to instill a proper sense of right and wrong into you girls along with the accounting and law and all that other stuff. You aren’t allowed to masturbate in the dorms.”  
  
I stared at her, my mouth finally falling open in shock. One, it was hard to believe her presented reasoning. Two, how on Earth did they plan to enforce that? It was _easy_ to masturbate and not get caught, even with an open door. I should know! If I hadn’t learned how to do that, I never would have gotten any kind of sexual pleasure at home.  
  
Well, I couldn’t see a way around the uniform requirements. But I had a feeling I wouldn’t need to keep my legs spread like that very often, not with the number of students who were likely to be in a classroom. As for not masturbating? Yeah, right, when pigs flew. There weren’t any boys here, so they could be damn sure that I was going to find _some_ way of getting off on my own.  
  
“Now, those are the special rules that only Midlands follows,” Ms. Cruz said, the screen behind her shifting to a new slide. “But we have plenty of rules and regulations that all the other colleges and universities have. Let’s go over them.”  
  
I sighed, and sunk down in my chair a bit. The early stuff had been shocking. I was sure this stuff was going to be boring.  


*******

Almost an hour later, we finally got to leave. Ms. Cruz led the way, making sure we all followed her. We crossed the quad, the warm August sun feeling nice after the chilliness of the air-conditioned building I had just been in. Especially because these uniforms didn’t do a whole lot to protect me from the cold.  
  
“And in here,” Ms. Cruz said, stepping into another building and going down a short hallway,” is the school’s salon. It’s just one of the many fun activities we offer to students!”  
  
Oh right, the salon. Where I was going to get my crotch shaved. Oh goody.  
  
Ms. Cruz was saying some more stuff, but I really wasn’t listening. Instead, I was staring through the hallway window into the salon.  
  
The front end looked like a normal enough salon. Chairs for manicures, hair styling, makeup, all that stuff. But at the back, well, that was another story.  
  
I could see half a dozen gynecologist chairs back there, with the stirrups to put your feet in any everything. There weren’t any privacy screens, and there _were_ half a dozen other, older students chatting amongst themselves. I could tell they were students because they were wearing the exact same outfit as I was, though they had a number of accessories, like ribbons and badges.  
  
“Hello, girls!” Ms. Cruz said cheerfully as she led us into the salon. The older students turned to look at us and smiled in turn. “I’ve got your new classmates here, so be sure to treat them right!”  
  
“Thank you, Ms. Cruz,” said one of them, stepping forward. She was a tall Asian girl, a few inches taller than I was. And, uh, busty. Very, very busty. It was hard to look at her face when those big jugs were swinging around. “We can obviously only do half a dozen girls at a time, so if there’s anything you want to do with the rest of them?”  
  
Behind her, the rest of the girls giggled. I flushed, thinking the same thoughts as them about what our tour guide would probably like to do to us. I wasn’t ready to be part of some MILF-centered orgy just yet. Or, you know, ever, since I was _straight_.  
  
“You can start with me,” I said, stepping forward and sitting in the nearest chair. I tried to ignore my burning cheeks as everybody looked at me. “Well?” I asked, tightening my grip on the armrests. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Fair enough,” the Asian girl said, smiling, as five other newbies peeled off to sit in their own chairs. “I’m May, by the way. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“I’m Cindy. And the pleasure’s all mine,” I responded politely. I squirmed around, trying to get comfortable in the chair. And knowing that there was no way I was ever going to get _really_ comfortable, not with getting my pussy shaved by a stranger in front of everybody. “So, uh,” I cast around for something to talk about. “Are you working at the salon as a part-time job?”  
  
“Hah!” May laughed, brilliant white teeth gleaming for an instant. “Nah, this is a reward for us,” she said, looking down at the razor and shaving cream she was pulling out. “Me and the rest of the girls,” she waved at the other five girls looming over the other new students, “helped out a bit, so now we get first crack at the new girls.” She looked up to briefly leer at me. I scowled in return, and she laughed.  
  
“Now, don’t worry,” May said. “I know exactly what I’m doing here. So just sit back and relax.”  
  
Relax. Yeah, right. Still, this had to happen, so I might as well get it over with. I sank against the back of the chair, looking up at the tiled ceiling. I tried to tell myself that this was just like visiting the doctor’s office for a checkup. And not believing it at all.  
  
“You’ve got a pretty pussy, here,” May said. “But I’m going to make it look even better, okay?”  
  
I’d had a permanent blush on my cheeks ever since I looked at myself in the mirror. But now, it was growing really quickly. May sounded so friendly and nice, and the only thing that ruined it was how interested she was in my crotch.  
  
I resolutely stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore… well, everything else that was going around me. What I was feeling down there was one of the things I was trying to block out, but I also did my best not to hear the sounds of all the other girls in the room with me. It was, uh, kind of obvious that there were some lesbians in the orientation group, and that they were up for some fun with an attractive, skimpily-dressed college girl.  
  
Of course, it was a lot easier to ignore the sighs and moans from the other chairs than what was happening to me in my chair. I didn’t want to give May the satisfaction of looking down at what she was doing, but she seemed to be doing a bit more than was strictly needed. She was using her fingers instead of a brush to get me ready for the shaving, and she was going places where there really wasn’t any hair to worry about.  
  
And, well, there was no really good way to say it. But I was getting horny. It was probably because I wasn’t looking down and seeing another woman between my legs. I was just feeling a set of fingers moving around my pussy, lightly stroking and touching my outer folds.  
  
And it was made worse because I hadn’t had a chance to masturbate in the past few days. Everything had just been too busy, with goodbye dinners and packing and all that. I was horny, and had already been thinking about how to get a bit of satisfaction.  
  
And now a pair of hands that knew what they were doing were playing with my crotch. I couldn’t help but get turned on. Even with my miniskirt removed, baring my groin to whoever wanted to look at me.  
  
At least when May started actually shaving me, she got a lot more serious. A good thing too, given the whole ‘sharp metal right next to me’ thing. And I, in turn, did my absolute best to keep as still as possible, so that I wasn’t nicked.  
  
May was finished shaving me all too soon. Then she started washing me clean, and all the previous professionalism vanished like mist in a desert. My fingers dug into the armrests as she slowly dabbed at my lower lips with a washcloth.  
  
“My, Cindy, you’re so wet,” May said, all cheerful innocence. “Maybe I’m using too much water here.”  
  
I gritted my teeth. Both of us knew exactly why I was wet, and how indirect of a connection there was with the washcloth she was using. But there was no way in hell I was going to say that the problem was that I was turned on.  
  
“I better make sure to clean this up,” May said, not even trying to sound convincing now. “I wouldn’t want such a pretty little thing to be hidden away by too much water.”  
  
That was enough for me to look down at her. She looked up at me, almond-shaped hazel eyes glittering with amusement as kneeled between my legs. Maintaining eye contact with me, she reached out and ran the cloth directly down my pussy, catching my clit as she went. I moaned, and slapped a hand over my mouth, blushing furiously.  
  
“I never get tired of hearing that sound,” May remarked, licking her lips. “Let’s get you cleaned up all nice and proper.”  
  
“Yes, let’s,” Ms. Cruz said sardonically. She stepped up behind May. “Since everybody else is on their second student. You need to pick up the pace, Miss Tomoe.”  
  
As embarrassing as it was to realize that the entire group was once again paying attention to me, it was worth it to see to look on May’s face. All of a sudden, the cleaning process went a whole lot faster, as she got the hair and remnants of shaving cream off of me. Then, just as I was about to stand up, May put both hands on my thighs.  
  
I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing, and she leaned forward. My jaw fell open as she pressed a quick kiss against my clit. I was so surprised I barely even noticed how good it felt. Then May was standing up and offering a hand to help me up. I took it, face burning, and scowling at the giggling girls behind May.  
  
I got redressed in as dignified manner as I could, trying to get used to the prickly feeling on my crotch. I didn’t think it was all due to arousal, either. It felt flat out _weird_ to have a shaved pussy, but also kind of good.  
  
Once my skirt was on, I strode past May, who was already in between the thighs of another new student. She still winked at me. Face red, I pretended not to notice her and kept on walking over to Ms. Cruz. Just a few more hours, and I could go relax in wherever my dorm was. And, uh, take care of some tension.

*******

After we were done getting shaved, Ms. Cruz had us all gather around and handed out some sheets. I took one look at them and felt my eyebrows crawl up my forehead. Was this an instruction sheet or porn?  
  
“Now, I’m sure none of you will be surprised to hear that breaking our sexualized rules mean sexualized punishments,” Ms. Cruz said chipperly. “The guide I just handed out will help remind you in case you ever get confused.”  
  
I looked back down at the sheet of paper as Ms. Cruz started going over it in detail. It was, uh, _detailed_. If I kept my legs pressed together in class, that was worth a paddling in front of everybody. And there was a picture showing just that happening. A picture, not a photograph, thankfully.  
  
What else was there? If I didn’t keep my pussy shaved clean, I would _get_ shaved in front of everybody. Being late to class meant having to insert an egg vibrator to help keep you on time. Jesus, were these to help girls remember the rules, or masturbation bait for whoever drew them up?  
  
Speaking of masturbation, there was one rule that said if a student was caught jilling off in her dorm, then she would be fitted with a chastity belt. That was like a bucket of ice water down the back of my neck. I had thought that ridiculous no-masturbation rule was just like the ‘no alcohol on campus’ rules; rules that had been included, and that nobody expected to be enforced. But this was a serious enough punishment that I was suddenly questioning that.  
  
Then I scowled and squared my shoulders. No, it was just the college trying to scare us. There was no possible way they thought a healthy young woman was going to go four years without masturbating. I was going to get my nightly relief, and they weren’t going to stop me.  
  
In fact, since one of the alternative punishments for breaking the no-masturbating rule was being forced to jill yourself off in a public square, it was possible that even if I got caught (and I was certain I wouldn’t) I would _still_ be masturbating. Just in a fashion and a place that was utterly unconducive to arousal.  
  
“Also, do remember that lesser sexual punishments can be assigned by upperclasswomen if they catch you breaking our rules,” Ms. Cruz said. “And that you may be asked to preform a sexual act for them. Remember, if at any point, you feel uncomfortable or unable to do so, tell them.”  
  
“Now, enough talk about rules and punishments!” Ms. Cruz said smiling. “Let’s go for a tour of the campus, so you can see all the fun things we have to offer!”

*******

I had to admit, the college had a _very_ nice view. It took up the entirety of a hilltop, with the town spread out down below, with green fields out beyond. And I wasn’t the only one to think so. There was a student painting what was either her girlfriend or a nude model posing in front of the view.  
  
I, uh, managed to mostly look more at the view than at the naked girl. Although it was with a curious mix of regret and relief when Ms. Cruz called my attention away.  
  
“And this is Jackson Lecture Hall,” she said, waving a hand at the glass and steel building looming above us. “I’m sure you’ll all be spending a lot of time inside. Follow me, and I’ll show you the classrooms you will all be spending plenty of time in.”  
  
We trooped inside after her. I looked around, frowning. Just like all the other buildings I had been in, there were some weird ledges half a foot off the ground along the hallway. And it ran _all_ the way down the corridor, just like in all the other hallways I had been in. It kind of looked like one long, continuous step, with no real purpose. I was just about to ask what kind of decoration it was when I got my answer.  
  
Two students (two _other_ students, I reminded myself with a bit of pride) stopped in front of us. They had their arms wrapped around each other’s waists and were giggling. Previously I would have thought them girlfriends, but with what I was learning about the university’s practices, maybe they were just lab partners.  
  
At any rate, one of them put one foot on the ledge, spreading her legs and making her miniskirt rise up high enough that I could see _she_ was following the school rules about keeping her crotch shaved. And the other girl sank down to her knees and started licking. I whipped my head around, face red. That had been, uh, _something_ to see, but it was also something I was kind of getting used to. And wasn’t that quite the thought, that in less than four hours, two girls having oral sex out in public wasn’t all that weird anymore.  
  
Ms. Cruz led us through a few empty classrooms. I swallowed nervously, seeing the dildoes proudly mounted on every single student seat. They were slightly smaller than my own toy, but I had never kept CLF in me for more than a few minutes or so. For the hour classes were supposed to be? That could be a challenge.  
  
A lot more worrisome was the spanking bench at the front of every classroom. I looked at the black, gleaming struts and swallowed. Was I going to end up in that? My face towards the wall, and my rear towards my classmates as my teacher treated me like I was five?  
  
As we were led out of the classroom, I took one last look back at the bench and shivered. I was going to have to remember to flash my pussy constantly, I decided. A bit of exhibition was way better than getting spanked like that. And, I told myself, not believing it, that riding a dildo would help keep people from seeing everything.  
  
The dining hall was pretty much the same. There were the exact same kind of dildoes jutting up from every seat, and there was a paddling horse near the main entrance. I was a lot less worried about this, though. I could pull my chair up to the table edge, and nobody would be able to see me through the opaque tabletop.  
  
Also, the college had a pretty tasty menu, and I had already signed up for the meal plan. I was going to have to keep myself under control if I wanted to keep my current figure. A half-formed joke about the cafeteria having plenty of melons and clams but no sausages flashed through my mind. I scowled and told myself to behave. Yes, I was wearing a lewd outfit at a lewd school But there was no reason for me to be lewd as well.  
  
And after that, Ms. Cruz brought us to the auditoriums, for the really big classes that almost everybody would be taking in their first year. I didn’t see any dildoes on the seats there, just a small lump in the middle of each seat. For a second I dared hope, and then one of the other girls on the tour raised her hands.  
  
“Uh, Ms. Cruz?” she asked shyly, blushing as we all looked at her.  
  
“Yes, Mary?” Ms. Cruz asked, smiling.  
  
“Where are the, the… things?” Mary asked in a strangled voice, her face turning an even deeper red as she tried to say the word.  
  
“The dildoes we expect you to impale your pussies on during class?” Ms. Cruz said, obviously enjoying the way Mary looked ready to die of embarrassment. “There aren’t any. Instead, the chairs here have vibrators built into them. Just as fun, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy the variety when it comes time to switch between classrooms.”  
  
Mary nodded, her curiosity either fully satisfied or unable to muster up the nerve for any more questions. I wondered if she was going to make it here for the full four years. Then again, porn was full of shy girls who turned into huge perverts. Maybe fantasy would actually have a resemblance to reality for once.  
  
“And next up is your dorm rooms,” Ms. Cruz said, giving a lingering smile at Mary. “And after that, just a few more things, and we’ll be done!”  
  
That sounded nice. It had been a long day, especially mentally. The chance to just sit down and relax sounded enticing. I wondered who my roommate was going to be.  
  
  
An hour later, I collapsed onto my bed. I was finally done. I’d have the weekend to goof off (or maybe, possibly, remotely, get ready), and then classes would start next Monday. There was a lot I needed to do, like unpack, but right now all I was interested in was relaxing a bit.  
  
The college had certainly provided me ways to relax in the dorm, though they were all geared towards a certain _kind_ of relaxation. There was a school-provided computer and chair, for one. The chair was modified just like all the others with a fake cock jutting out from it, and there was a camera attached to the computer with a cord that would be looking straight up my skirt. Honestly? That wasn’t even surprising anymore.  
  
Less good was that there were only two dressers in the room, and there were two of us. The college was obviously _not_ planning on giving us an abundance of clothing. I sighed and got up from my ( _the_ bed) to take a closer look at what I was going to be wearing.  
  
I pulled open drawer after drawer, frowning as I did so. There was very little actually in them. Half a dozen copies of what I was wearing, and that was it. There weren’t any towels, there weren’t any jackets, there was just the uniforms, and, in the bottom drawer, half a dozen pairs of high-heeled shoes. At least they were the right size, I thought, slamming the drawer closed.  
  
“Ah, is my little Cindy upset?” A voice whispered in my ear as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
Despite myself, I jumped pretty high. Scowling, I whirled around to face my roommate, who was chuckling unabashedly. May, the same upperclasswoman who had shaved me, smiled down at me, shifting the position of her hands slightly.  
  
“Don’t worry, babe,” May said, whispering in what I supposed was a seductive voice. “I’ll take _good_ care of you.” I rolled my eyes at that, making her giggle again. “Now, uh,” she said, drawing back a bit, “why don’t I show you how we shower around here?”  
  
“Real subtle,” I groused, stepping out of her arms and trying to tug my clothes into something slightly more decent.  
  
“Sorry, Cindy, but, uh,” May hesitated, obviously trying to think of a good way to say that I needed to get cleaned up. “Okay, let’s go,” she finished, just as obviously not coming up with anything.  
  
Rolling my eyes and grumbling underneath my breath, I followed my new roommate out of our dorm room and down the hall. The showers hadn’t really been covered by Ms. Cruz, and I supposed I needed to learn how they worked, since they were obviously different from the ones at my suburban home.  
  
And I would bet that the showers _here_ would be a lot more different that the ones at any other college.  
  
And I was quite right. Both the bathrooms and the restrooms were all consolidated at the end of the hallways for every floor. The toilets, at least, were set up in a normal, non-sexualized pattern. I couldn’t say the same for the showers.  
  
That all the towels and soap, shampoo, etc. were kept in the shower stalls was a bit weird, but whatever. That there weren’t any dividers between the stalls, well, my high school had done something similar. That every single one of the shower heads was detachable, well, I knew instantly what was intended for those.  
  
“So, whenever we take a shower,” May said, “we strip down-“  
  
“Whoa, really?” I asked, putting my hands to my cheeks in mock surprise. “You really _do_ do things differently here!”  
  
May tried to look like she was upset with me, but a smile kept on tugging at her lips. Then she got her revenge on me by pulling her shirt up and off her body. I swallowed, throat suddenly dry as her boobs dropped out of her shirt. She had, uh, very large breasts. That jiggled quite a bit.  
  
May smirked and took a single step towards me, putting far more sway into it than she needed to. She placed a finger underneath my chin and brought my gaze up. It was only then that I realized I hadn’t actually been looking her in the eyes.  
  
“I do hope you’re actually listening to me, and not just thinking of the next thing to say,” May said.  
  
“Right, sorry,” I said, not feeling too bad. Bit I was feeling _very_ , uh, funny. Obviously it was the thought of how thoroughly I could clean myself with those detachable shower heads. And only when there was nobody else around.  
  
“Good girl,” May said, patting my cheek. “Anyways,” she took a step back and towards a hatch on the far wall, “after we strip down, we drop our old, dirty clothes down the hatch to the laundry in the basement. If you’re looking for a job, by the way, you work down there part-time. Anyway, after that, we shower, and I _really_ hope I don’t have to show you how to do that.”  
  
As I slowly climbed out of my clothes, I watched May walk over to the showers. She really put a lot of sway into her stride, I realized. Then I shook my head, banishing those worthless thoughts and focused on getting naked. Getting naked in the same room as a lusty lesbian who had already undressed me with my eyes. Oh dear.  
  
On the other hand, I had to admit, I was a bit, uh, fragrant. Also, I had left my key to my dorm on the (shared) bed, while May had hers on a bracelet around her wrist. So I might as well take a shower.  
  
I slowly stripped naked, and walked over to join May. I found it was pretty hard to walk when you were trying to cover your crotch with one hand and your chest with your other arm. May giggled, watching me, all the while not showing even a single hint of modesty.  
  
I had to notice the way her skin glistened underneath the spray of the water. Then I forced myself not to notice and shuffled over to my own shower. Then I discovered one of the benefits of living in a dorm. Instant hot water.  
  
By now, I realized I was going to have to show myself off to May. There was no way I could clean myself up and preserve what modesty I had left. Steeling up my courage, I turned my head away from her and grabbed at the wrapped bar of soap sitting on a shelf.  
  
May didn’t say anything, but I could _feel_ her smile. I started cleaning myself, facing the wall, and waiting for my incandescent blush to die down. It really didn’t, especially since I was hearing some noises from May. Noises I had previously heard from myself, when I was behind a locked door, ‘examining’ a issue of Playgirl.  
  
I dared to take a peek, already castigating myself for doing so. And sure enough, May had finished cleaning herself and now was making a mess. Her shower head was no longer attached to the wall. Instead, it was in between her legs, the jets of soft water washing against her inner thighs.  
  
Somehow, I couldn’t tear my eyes away. It was just so hypotonic. May _had_ to be turned on, but I couldn’t tell if the sheen from her crotch was from the water or from her arousal. And I could get a very good view of her little flower, since she had her legs spread and was clean-shaven.  
  
“Well, I’m all clean now. How about you?”  
  
I squeaked, my gaze whipping up to May’s. She was smirking at me like the cat that ate the canary as she switched the shower head off. I flushed so red I felt like a lightbulb and hurriedly finished shampooing my hair.  
  
May waited until I turned the shower off before making her next move. As I dried myself off, she wrapped an arm around me and walked me back over to the laundry chute. I was overly aware of how soft her skin was and how warm her hand felt.  
  
“And after we’re done drying off,” May said, tugging on her own towel, “we drop those down too. See?” On the last word, she grabbed my own towel, and, before I could respond, dropped it down the chute as well. “And now we can head back to our dorm.”  
  
“But, but,” I spluttered, gaze whipping between her and the bathroom door, “I’m _naked_.”  
  
“And?” May asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m naked too. And let’s be real, our uniforms aren’t exactly the height of modesty. You think anybody looking at you is going to see something that your uniform would have covered up?”  
  
She had a point, not that I would admit it. Still, I would be _naked_ , walking down the thirty yards or so to our dorm. And, uh, I was feeling a bit… on edge. It couldn’t be arousal, obviously, because there weren’t any hot boys around, just naked, overly affectionate girls.  
  
I looked longingly at the stack of folded towels, just out of my reach. And then a lot further out of my reach as May whisked me away from them and out the bathroom door. My bath sandals hit the carpet of the main hallway, and I froze. May turned to look at me, a lecherous smile on her face. She didn’t seem even slightly bothered by how many people might see her stark naked and rosy from the shower.  
  
While I could barely think of anything else. How many people were we going to pass on the way to the dorms? How many of them would see me without a stich of clothing on? Oh God, it was a horrible thought. And I could tell it was horrible because of how my lower stomach was churning at the thought of it.  
  
“You ready?” May asked, amusement and concern mixing together in her voice. “There’s nobody here now, but that won’t last forever, you know.”  
  
That was enough to get me moving. I couldn’t trust myself to speak, so I just started walking, moving as quickly as I could back to our dorm. I actually went faster than May did, and I heard her laugh as I outpaced her.  
  
I could feel the air moving over my naked skin as I powerwalked back to our dorm. I knew I didn’t have the key to it, so I would have to wait for May, but I still wanted to get there as soon as possible. And, thankfully, there was nobody along the way to see me. But I couldn’t stop thinking about a door opening and some strange girl seeing me, stark naked. My breasts bouncing as I walked, my damp hair brushing my shoulders, everything.  
  
Despite the short distance, I was out of breath by the time I reached my room. I stood facing it and tried to catch my breath. I also wished my nipples weren’t so stiff, which must have been from the temperature change from the shower and the corridors.  
  
May took her own sweet time coming back, obviously uncaring if anybody saw her. I even thought that she would _like_ someone to admire her naked body, to perv over the way her skin shone underneath the lighting, and the way her hips twitched from side to side as she walked. Well, obviously _I_ wasn’t going to be the one doing that! I just watched her, willing her to get here faster so I could get inside.  
  
“By the way, have you finished all that STAR paperwork?” May asked once she got close enough.  
  
I stared at her like she was speaking Greek. She was asking about _paperwork_ when we were both stark naked in the middle of the hall? I couldn’t even think of a response to that.  
  
“No, huh?” May said, unlocking the door and pushing it open. “Well, you can do it on your computer,” she stepped inside and I almost trampled her following. “And you should probably do it soon.”  
  
“Fine, fine, whatever,” I said, making a beeline towards the dresser. The clothes inside wouldn’t be much, but they would be something. And hopefully deal with the itchy feeling in my gut that couldn’t be arousal.  
  
I intended to fill out the forms like May had suggested, but then I realized there was a problem. The dildo on the chair in front of the computer. I had known it was there, of course, just like it was everywhere else. But to actually sit down, to do it, that was quite the step to take.  
  
While I stared down at it, I could feel May’s eyes on the back of my head, watching me. I knew she would love the sight of me fucking myself on the dildo. And _that_ thought made my stomach turn over on itself and sent an icy heat through me.  
  
Gritting my teeth and resolutely not looking back, I pulled the chair out and turned the computer on. Taking a deep breath, I sat down, feeling the dildo prod against my lower lips. My _wet_ lower lips, which was weird. Surely I had dried myself off in the bathroom, so how could they be wet now?  
  
At any rate, I sank down until I was actually sitting on the chair. And then I had to stop to catch my breath. It was _intense_ , feeling the dildo inside me. I felt pretty full, and inched around, trying to find a more comfortable position. And certainly _not_ fucking myself. Just because it was making me feel really good and my inner walls were tightly clenched didn’t mean I was doing anything more than finding the comfiest spot on the chair.  
  
“Remember,” May’s teasing, lilting voice came from behind me, “you can’t masturbate in the dorms!” I wasn’t masturbating, I was just, uh… “but you can have sex in here! Or you can go out to the hall and take care of yourself. Whatever.”  
  
I turned around to look at her, starting a bit as the dildo shifted around inside me. She had gotten dressed too, although she was laying on the bed, legs spread. In other words, I had a direct view of her pussy. It seemed she hadn’t gotten herself dry down there either, though not as badly as I had.  
  
“So, what’s it going to be?” May asked, licking her lips. “Letting Big Sis May take care of you? Or going out to have a touch of fun?”  
  
“I’m _not_ masturbating,” I said heatedly. “I’m just… sitting here. See? Just sitting, not moving at all.” I very, very carefully turned back around, doing my best not to move my hips whatsoever, and ignoring how hot my body felt right now.  
  
“If you say so,” May said, chuckling. “Just remember, there’s one fun punishment waiting if you do start touching yourself without me!”  
  
I haughtily ignored that. I could do this, just fill out the paperwork, and not fuck myself. I spent most of the day not masturbating, how hard could it be to continue to not do so for the twenty minutes or whatever this would take?  
  
I kept on telling myself variations on that as I filled out the overly-tedious STAR form. More importantly, I managed to keep my hips absolutely still, which was quite the accomplishment. Not just because I was horny, but also because I liked to move around when I was working.  
  
My nipples were stiff points inside my blouse when I was done, and my legs felt like jelly. I still stood up triumphantly, ignoring the wet _schlick_ sound from the dildo as I pulled myself off of it. I turned around to look at May, smiling widely. I had done it. Now I just needed to figure out a way to get rid of this arousal without breaking the rules.  
  
“I _am_ impressed,” May said, clapping her hands together twice. “It took me a solid week or so before I was able to concentrate enough to get anything done on the computer. Congratulations.”  
  
“Thanks,” I said distractedly, walking in a kind of funny way over to my dresser. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” I said, grabbing my dildo and keeping it out of May’s sight as I turned around.  
  
“Not a problem,” Cindy said, grinning widely. “Going to go ‘contemplate nature’?” I didn’t answer that, but my blush did it for me. “Right. There’s a pretty quiet spot up on the roof you might want to check out.”  
  
I didn’t respond to that, even as I tried to remember where the stairwell was.

*******

My first week at Midlands was almost over, and I was getting into the swing of things. Classes were a _lot_ tougher than they had been at high school, and it wasn’t even because of the seating arrangements. But the teachers were helpful and knowledgeable, and I had already joined a study group, just to keep on top of my classwork.  
  
That had been the recommendations I had gotten for things to do at _any_ college. At Midlands, there were some other things to get used to beyond the work load. Like what was happening to me right now.  
  
“It looks clear,” an upperclasswoman said, slowly sliding her fingers in a circle inside my vagina. I could barely keep from moaning. “I don’t see a single sign of a hair anywhere on your crotch.” As if there would have been any thee knuckles deep in my pussy.  
  
I would have rolled my eyes, except that the girl had some friends with her. They weren’t really paying attention to me, but why take the chance? So I just let this student, whose name I didn’t know and didn’t even have any classes with, complete her ‘inspection’.  
  
After a few more seconds, she stood up. Looking me straight in the eyes, she popped her finger into her mouth and licked it clean. She made sounds of enjoyment as she did so, and I felt my face get even redder than it had been as I was getting fingered.  
  
“Looks like you’re good to go,” the upperclasswoman said, smiling widely. “It’s good to see a new student who follows the rules.” She swept past me, her and her friends already chattering about something else.  
  
Now that they were gone, I felt safe in rolling my eyes. Following the rules, right. My stinging ass reminded me that I hadn’t followed _every_ rule that I had been told. On the other hand, I had to admit that getting spanked in front of the entire class was a fairly effective way to make me remember to keep my legs spread.  
  
Luckily, I hadn’t been spanked so hard that I couldn’t stand to wear the skirt that brushed my bottom with every step. There was one girl in my Accounting 101 class who hadn’t yet learned to keep her legs spread. She wasn’t wearing her skirt anymore, and was getting quite the workout, keeping herself hovering above her seat during class, with the dildo still partly inside her.  
  
I got to my room with no further interruptions. May wasn’t there, which meant that it was for me to take care of a couple of things. Namely, how hot and bothered I was by the third inspection of the day.  
  
Tossing my bag into my chair, I opened up the drawer. My toy was right were I had left it, and I was glad May hadn’t followed up on her suggestion to just keep it with all of her sex toys. Collapsing onto the bed I shared with May, I wiggled backwards until my head was resting against the pillows. Then I switched my dildo on.  
  
I closed my eyes, and ran the vibrating toy up along my inner thigh. I was so turned on, I didn’t need much foreplay. And I didn’t want to think about _why_ I was so turned on. I liked boys, as I kept on telling myself, and there wasn’t a single guy on campus. I’d need to go into town to find one, and I hadn’t gotten around to that yet. So how could I be turned on, just from all the hot, scantily-clad girls around? It just didn’t make sense.  
  
Luckily, masturbating didn’t require coherence, and I shivered at the feeling my dildo was conjuring up. I didn’t think I would need very long. Just a few minutes, and then I could start on my homework.  
  
“Well, well, well. What have we here?”  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up in a panic. Standing in the open doorway was May. She had her arms crossed and her legs spread, in what should have been an angry pose. The effect was ruined by the hungry, amused look in her eyes.  
  
“Cindy, Cindy, Cindy,” May said, walking towards me. “I _know_ you know the rules about masturbating.”  
  
“I… wasn’t?” I said, switching the dildo off as if that would help. “I was just…” Inspiration struck. It wasn’t a good idea, but it may work. “I was just waiting for you to come by!” I said brightly.  
  
“Really?” May cooed, putting her head to the side. “That’s so sweet!” For a moment, I felt hope rise in my chest. “It would be even sweeter if I believed it.” Fuck.  
  
“Come on, off the bed with you,” May said, opening her toy drawer. “I think lying to me needs a bit more of a punishment than just masturbating by yourself.”  
  
I stood up, grimly resigned to this. There was no way I was going to give up on college now and go crying back to Mom and Dad. I’d take my lumps and make sure not to get caught next time.  
  
“Outside,” May said, turning back around. She had some kind of miniature cat of nine tails in her hand. I stared at it, doubt and uncertainty entering my mind. May saw my horrified gaze. “Oh, don’t be such a baby,” she said, rolling her eyes. “It looks _way_ worse than it really is. See?” She held out her other arm and brought the flogger down. Her arm barely even moved, and she didn’t wince at it. “It just _looks_ like it’s leather.”  
  
Leather, rubber, whatever, it wasn’t hugely reassuring to me. And May _had_ to know that. And she obviously didn’t care.  
  
“Now, like I said,” May said, smirking, and with a hint of steel in her eyes. “Get out to the hall.”  
  
I weighed my options, trying to decide what the best course of action was. Sadly, doing what I was told and getting spanked in public seemed like it was the best. Ms. Cruz had laid out the escalating steps of punishment, and they went from sexy to serious pretty quickly. I had better take my chances with May and her toy.  
  
Grumbling, I got off the bed and twitched my uniform into a threadbare semblance of decency. As confidently as I could, I walked out of my room and stood in the hall, watching May. The combination of arousal and worry roiling in my stomach was a new sensation to me, and not one I was hugely fond of.  
  
May joined me, lightly tapping her flogger against her bare thigh. Once she was out in the corridor, she looked around. Thankfully, there was only one other girl here, who was busy chatting on her phone. May pouted, obviously hoping for a larger audience. After a week or so of being her roommate, I was beginning to get a view into what she liked.  
  
“Alright, Cindy,” May said, swinging the flogger in a circle. “Let’s see those cute tits. Off with the shirt.”  
  
“What?!” I shrieked, loud enough to draw the phone girl’s attention. “You’re going to hit my breasts? No, no way, no how, _no_.”  
  
May raised her eyebrows and took half a step back at my outburst. Even I was surprised at how strongly I felt about it. But it did make sense. I _liked_ my breasts, even if they weren’t as big as May’s. And a spanking was done on your _butt_. Everybody knew that. Not my sensitive breasts.  
  
“…Huh,” May said, sounding faintly amused. “You feel that strongly about it, huh?” I nodded, forcing as much conviction into my glare as I could. “Well, I’m willing to be reasonable. I’ll punish your pussy instead, how about that?”  
  
“How about my ass,” I shot back immediately, still wondering how I could so easily offer up a part of my body to be punished.  
  
“Nope, pussy or we escalate to the student union,” May responded.  
  
“Fine,” I grumbled. I glanced at the phone girl. Now she was watching us, but was still talking on her cell. Small mercies, I supposed.  
  
Leaning back against the wall, I pulled up my miniskirt. I was still feeling kind of horny, and I knew it showed. Thankfully, May didn’t comment on the arousal gleaming on my folds. Instead, she made a slow swing towards my pussy, stopping before she actually made contact. Nodding, she looked up at me.  
  
“I think five strokes should be enough, don’t you?”  
  
Five? Hell yeah, I was expecting multiples of ten or something. But I still had to play it cool.  
  
“That many?” I said, an unfortunate hint of a whine entering my voice. “Okay,” I said in a defeated tone, not giving May a chance to increase the number of strokes.  
  
“One,” May said, bringing her arm back.  
  
Then she brought it forward, almost as slowly as the first time. But this time, it connected. I squeaked as she made contact, the soft rubber cords pressing against the tops of my thighs and my pussy.  
  
Surprisingly, there wasn’t any pain. In fact, it kind of felt _good_. My face turned red as the strands of the whip caressed my folds. If I wasn’t still so horny from my masturbating, I probably wouldn’t have enjoyed it this much. But I was, and I still had four more strokes to go.  
  
“Two.”  
  
This time it felt even better. There was a spike of arousal in my belly as the cords landed against my wet folds, and I squeaked. If May had seen how turned on I was getting from this, she hadn’t commented yet.  
  
“Three.”  
  
This time, I gasped so loudly that May looked up at me. My hips twisted, and I was barely able to keep them in place, legs spread and skirt up. May was making me feel _way_ too good. And with two more strokes to go, I thought something embarrassing (but good) was going to happen before my punishment was over.  
  
“Four.”  
  
I had to bite down on my tongue. I could feel my arousal starting to run down my thigh. The caress of the lash felt too good for me not to. I knew my nipples were stiff points, poking through my thin shirt. And there was nothing I could do to hide them. From either May or the phone girl, who had wandered down to take a closer look at me.  
  
“Five.”  
  
That did it. I came, came from getting punished from masturbating. I squeezed down so hard on my skirt that I managed to rip the flimsy fabric in half as I came, body shaking from the intensity of the orgasms. My breath rasped in my throat as I felt the pleasure running through me, before finally dying down.  
  
I straightened up, not quite willing to meet May’s eyes. Of course, I didn’t need to be looking at her to see how wide the smile on her face had to be. Lord, a week into my college career, and I had cum from getting flogged in public.  
  
“Wow, you’re even kinkier than I thought,” May said, sounding disgustingly pleased with herself. “It takes a really special kind of person to cum from getting treated like this.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” I said, staring over May’s shoulder at the dorm door. “Now, are we done? I need a new skirt.”  
  
“Not quite yet,” May said. “That was your punishment for lying to me about masturbating. You still need to be punished for the actual masturbating.”  
  
Now I _did_ look at May’s face. If before, she had looked like the cat that ate the canary, now she looked like the cat that had… uh… gotten the keys to the rare bird shop. Anyways, she looked far too satisfied with herself as she slung her flogger over her shoulder. I couldn’t even bring myself to look at the phone girl, who had stopped talking to whoever was on the other end of the line.  
  
“Come on, can’t you just say that this was punishment enough?” I wheedled, drawing up on my memories of trying to talk Mom out of a punishment.  
  
“No can do, I’m afraid,” May said, not sounding sorry at all. “Rules are rules, and where would we be if we broke the rules. Especially the rules where’s there’s video evidence of you breaking them.” Damn it.  
  
“Fine, fine,” I groused. “It’s the… chastity belt, isn’t it?” And I was _not_ looking forward to that. Chastity had never even been something I had looked up in porn, and now I was going to be stuck in it. Fuck a duck.  
  
“Don’t worry,” May said, patting my shoulder. “There’s being locked in chastity for two days, and then there’s being locked in _chastity_ for two days.” I had no idea what she was trying to emphasize with that. “Why don’t you come inside and I can explain it to you.”  
  
Huffing, I went inside, already dreading the coming chastity. Not because I was some horny mess who couldn’t stop myself from masturbating, but because everybody was going to know I was wearing a belt. The college uniforms and way I had to sit down left no room to hide it.  
  
May closed the door behind her as she joined me in our room. She guided me towards the bed and laid me down on it. She plopped down right next to me, looming over me.  
  
“So, I was thinking I could wrangle up a vibrator for you to have inside the chastity.” She said, halfway through whatever train of logic she was on. “That way you can still get to cum, and nobody can say you’re skipping out on sitting on the dildoes by not having something in your pussy.”  
  
That was something I hadn’t even thought about it. It made sense, too. But I knew there had to be a catch.  
  
“I’d have control over the vibe, of course.” And there it was. “But don’t worry,” May said. “I’d only do it when you’re not in class. You can get your study on.” How generous of her. “So, you up for it?”  
  
“No,” I groaned, covering my eyes and thumping my head against the pillow. “But,” I sighed, “if I’ve got to be in chastity-“  
  
“You do,” May said.  
  
“Then I might as well get some fun out of it,” I said, knowing how grumpy I sounded.  
  
“I knew you’d come around,” May said, patting my thigh. Her fingers were warm against my skin. “And speaking of cumming, if you want a bit of fun before the belt goes on…”  
  
I opened my eyes to look at her. She was wiggling her eyebrows and had a lecherous smile on her face. I scowled at her, thinking it over. I had a good enough idea of how May thought to tell that my orgasms over the next two days were going to be very irregular, and probably only come if I could hide how close I was from her. So maybe I should take her up on it. I still liked girls-! I liked _boys_ , I liked _boys_ , but fingers and a tongue came on everybody.  
  
“Fine,” I said, letting my head flop back against the pillow.  
  
“I knew you’d come around,” May said again. “Knew you’d burn the candle at both ends, play for both teams, walk both sides of the line,-.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” I said, aiming a blind smack at her. “I get the picture. Are you going to… do it or are you going to talk?”  
  
“I’m talented enough to do both,” May said, sounding far too pleased with herself. “Now, let’s go to work,” she said, mostly to herself.  
  
I opened my eyes to look at what she was doing. May had rolled over in between my legs. She was looking down at my pussy, licking her lips as she stared. Her fingers were slowly creeping up my thighs, rubbing me as they went.  
  
“Oh, this is such a pretty sight,” May said, leaning her head closer. I could feel her breath puffing over my skin, and tried not to squirm. “It’s a shame I won’t be able to see it for a few days.”  
  
“I’m so sorry for your loss,” I replied, rolling my eyes.  
  
“It’s so sweet of you to be concerned,” May said. “But I know lots of ways to take my mind off of it.” I had a feeling most of those ways involved me. “Now, if you’ll pardon me, I’d like to get to work.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer, May dived in, rubbing her tongue up and down my lower lips. I gasped, and my fingers tightened on the bedsheets. It had been a long time since anybody had given me some oral attention. And, even on the heels of my past orgasm, it felt pretty good.  
  
May had obviously had a lot of practice in dealing with other girls and their vaginas. She did, well, I wasn’t looking so I wasn’t certain about what exactly was fingers and what was her tongue. But she was making me feel _really_ good, and she didn’t stop.  
  
I was able to tell when she slid a finger inside me, though. That made me groan and twist around on the bed, which only made the finger inside of me feel even better. I lifted my head to stare down at her.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing?” I groaned, feeling her slightly curl her finger inside of me.  
  
“Making sure I know how big your vagina is, duh,” May said. “Wouldn’t want to give you a vibrator that’s too big, would I?”  
  
As if she had inches marked off on her fingers. I, uh, didn’t feel in quite the right frame of mind to argue with May about it, though. I just let my head slip back against the pillows as she continued to finger me.   
  
I was feeling good. Really, really good. The things May could do with her fingers and tongue, well, the few boyfriends I had had who were willing to eat me out couldn’t compare. Pretty soon, she had me slowly writhing on the bed, limbs and torso shaking as she kept on licking and touching me.  
  
It, I, couldn’t last forever, especially since I was still kind of worked up from my very recent orgasm. After only a few more minutes of May’s skilled attention, I came. I couldn’t get myself together enough to warn her, and just twisting around even more than usual, harsh barks strangled in my throat by the pleasure I was feeling.  
  
My back formed an arch, lifting me up off of the bed. My eyes opened wide, feeling the pleasure surging through me, looking for an outlet. I squeezed down around the finger May had inside of me, milking it like I would a cock.  
  
Then I collapsed back onto our bed, panting and wide-eyed. _Wow_. That had been good. Really, really good. I felt so good, in fact, I didn’t even mind that it would be the last orgasm I would get for the next two days.  
  
“Man, when you cum, you really cum, don’t you?” May said, sounding impressed. She lifted her head up to look at me, and wiped away something on her painted lips. “You always go off like that, or is it only when there’s a brunette between your legs?”  
  
“Shut up,” I said tiredly and without heat, letting myself relax. “I was just, uh,” I couldn’t think of a reason I came so much harder this time as opposed to out in the hallway. At least, not a reason I was willing to say out loud. “So, where do we get this stupid belt?”  
  
“I’m glad to see you’re not trying to wiggle out of it,” May said, patting my thigh. “In fact,” she rolled off the bed and walked over to her dresser, “remember those measurements you had done during orientation?”  
  
“Yes,” I said warily. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.  
  
“Those were used to, among other things, make your very own, custom chastity belt,” May said, sounding far sunnier about it than such news deserved. “I’ll just need to go call Student Services,” she glanced at her phone, “tomorrow morning, and you’ll have your newest piece of clothing to wear. You’ll look great in it,” May said with the usual level of sincerity in her voice.  
  
“So what do we do until then?” I asked, tugging my clothes back into place.  
  
“ _I_ was studious and dedicated,” May said, pulling some exotic, animalistic dildo out of her toy drawer, “and got all my homework done. So I’m going to go let off some steam. You should probably get to studying, though. Ms. Winston doesn’t just _look_ like a pit bull, if you get my drift.”  
  
“Right,” I said, groaning as I rolled off the bed. As if I was going to get homework done with the thought of that damned belt waiting for me tomorrow.  
  
Eventually, I managed to finish the assigned problems, and went to bed. I didn’t sleep any easier than I had studied, the thought of the humiliation of chastity running through my head. I would be telling people I wasn’t allowed to pleasure myself, that a basic privilege had been taken away from me.  
  
It wasn’t that I was too embarrassed about _why_ I had lost that privilege. After all, who _didn’t_ expect a teenage girl to blow off some steam in private? And Midlands had a pretty loose attitude towards sex anyways.  
  
No, it was telling people that I could no longer indulge in the most fundamental pleasure known to man that was the worrying part. Also, the idea that May would have the key to unlock me. I was sure she would, eventually. But I was also sure she would probably demand something from me first. At least have me say thank you using _way_ too many words.  
  
And so, finally, Friday rolled around. May left the apartment before I was fully awake, and I knew what that meant. And so, by the time she got back, I was grudgingly awake as well.  
  
I stared at her as she entered our dorm, kicking the door closed behind her. She had a package tucked under one arm. May saw that I was awake and smiled at me, looking very innocent and happy. I didn’t buy it.  
  
“Good morning, roomie,” May said, dropping the parcel on her desk and blocking my view of it as she unwrapped it. “I hope you’re ready to begin your all new adventure time here at Midlands!”  
  
She straightened up and turned around, holding a contraption of metal in her hands.  
  
I stared at it and swallowed. Now that the moment was here, I didn’t feel quite as certain as I had before about how well that orgasm would carry me through the coming days. Even with May’s little helper resting inside the belt. But, I sighed, there was no way around it, and a chastity belt with a vibrator was better than a chastity belt with no vibrator.  
  
I had slept naked, just like May (and _man_ , I wasn’t used to going to bed, feeling another naked girl’s limbs brushing me). So there was absolutely nothing stopping her from putting the belt on right this very minute. I got off the bed and stood up. Smiling, May put the chastity belt down and held up a vibrator. I looked down at it and rolled my eyes.  
  
“You needed to finger me to find out if _this_ was going to fit?”   
  
May was presenting a large pink egg vibe. I could have fit three of those inside me, with room to spare. She looked at me innocently.  
  
“You never know. It would be irresponsible not to check beforehand.”  
  
I rolled my eyes again, but I really wasn’t up for arguing with her. I held my legs far apart, staring at the wall behind May. This was going to be yet another new experience, having someone else put a sex toy inside me. And then around me, too.  
  
“Now, it wouldn’t be right to just jam this thing inside of you,” May said, sinking to her knees in front of me. “I’m going to have to make sure you’re all nice and lubed up before I can insert this toy.”  
  
I sighed heavily, seeing where this was going. On the other hand, the chance for one last orgasm before the belt went on shouldn’t be passed up. I spread my legs a bit further apart as May leaned in.  
  
I had occasionally read some straight porn written for guys that waxed lyrical about early morning blowjobs. I had never seen anything talking about the benefits of early morning peach nibbling, but I had to say that I approved. Sure, it was a busty, curvy girl down between my legs instead of a hot guy, but, just like last night, I discovered how little that really mattered when it came to tongues and fingers.  
  
“Your poor clit is all swollen,” May said, in between smacks and other sounds of appreciation. “Does it know it’s going to get locked away until Sunday?”  
  
I didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t answer that. Thankfully, May didn’t seem to expect an answer either. She kept on licking and fingering me. Once again, my arousal started to rise higher and higher inside me, making my hips twitch and my folds leak arousal onto May’s tongue.  
  
And May kept on eating me out, her fingers and lips sending the most wonderful shivers up my spine. I wondered how often she had done this, and how many of those times had been here at college. And I also wondered how good it would feel to cum so early in the morning.  
  
I never found out. Just as I felt my stomach clenching, the pleasure starting to turn into an orgasm, May stopped. She slid her finger out of me, not wasting even a second’s worth of time.  
  
My head snapped downwards, staring at her. She smiled up at me, her smirk something truly evil in its happiness.  
  
“Wha, why did you stop?” I asked, demanded. I hated how whiny my voice sounded.  
  
“I’m just checking to see how much room is in there, remember?” May was doing her usual innocent act, as if she didn’t know exactly how I was feeling. “It’s hardly right to give you an orgasm just as you’re about to go into chastity, is it?”  
  
I thought it was exactly right. And rather than waste time debating with her, my hands snapped to my crotch. I was so close I only needed a second or two of stimulation to cum.  
  
But May was faster than I was. Her hands slapped mine out of the way, one of them holding the toy. She was a lot more coordinated than me, and, even as I took a step back, her fingers slipped in and up. She didn’t make it on the first try, but she didn’t need to. I took too far a step backwards, and fell onto the bed, with my legs spread.  
  
May, astoundingly, didn’t waste too much time playing with me as she inserted the vibrator. She slid the small pink egg up into my still wet folds, and held it there. Then she let go, and nodded in satisfaction. I had started squeezing down as soon as I felt her fingers enter me, and the toy wasn’t falling out. But I couldn’t keep that level of pressure up forever. Also, it wasn’t enough for me to cum from.  
  
May could move _fast_ when she wanted to. I had barely had the chance to realize what I was feeling inside of me when she grabbed the chastity belt. By the time I had hauled myself up to look down, she already had both my ankles through the straps, and was pulling it upwards.  
  
“And here we go,” May said, mostly to herself as she guided the chastity belt. “Upsie daisy,” she added, lifting the belt up.  
  
I squirmed, feeling the tightness of the belt. It was padded all along the inside, except for the mesh where I would pee. It wasn’t super uncomfortable, but it _was_ a tight fit. I could tell there was no way I would be masturbating in it. Unless I shoved May to the ground, beat her over the head with my dildo and stole the vibe controller from her.  
  
I filed that under Plan B. Plan A was just to do my time. I wondered if I should start keeping a tally on the wall, like a prisoner.  
  
“So, how are you feeling, Cindy?” May asked, tossing a small pink remote up and down.  
  
“Fine,” I said, “absolutely fine.”  
  
“Good to hear,” May said. In the middle of her sentence, she pushed a button on the remote.  
  
I jolted, feeling the vibrator whir to life. It started buzzing inside of me, shifting around slightly. I immediately stiffened, and my hands flew to my belt, before remembering how pointless that would be. And it was just barely possible she would leave it on long enough for me to cum.  
  
And then it stopped. I looked up at May, who smiled unabashedly, tucking the remote control away.  
  
“Just had to be sure it worked,” May said, in a flat-out lie. “Oh, and hey! Cindy Lockley, now Cindy Lock-key.” She twirled a small metal key around, before closing her hand around it.  
  
Somehow, that horrible pun was more annoying than the toy or the belt. I glared at her, shifting the metal bands on my hips. As usual, my glare had the same effect as spitting into the sea.  
  
And then I couldn’t even do that anymore. May’s hand dived back into her pocket and switched the vibrator on. I stiffened up, my glare vanishing as the toy thrummed inside of me. Fuck, this was going to be hard to deal with, especially with May’s sense of humor.  
  
“Well, I’ve got classes to get to,” May said cheerily. “You do too, right?”  
  
I stiffly nodded. I knew exactly what my classes were going to be like today, and I knew how many people were going to guess what was happening to me. Maybe at some other school, people wouldn’t be able to tell, but here? At Midlands? _Everybody_ was going to see that I had a chastity belt on, and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out how the occasional buzzing sound and my squirming were connected.  
  
“Chin up,” May said, patting my shoulder. “Remember, I won’t be turning this on during class. And you won’t even have to sit down on the dildoes! Not until you’re a sophomore and get those mandatory anal cleaning and stretching exercises.”  
  
_That_ was something to look forward to, I thought, rolling my eyes. I got dressed, sliding a new skirt up over my hips. The elastic was stretchy enough I could fit it over the belt, though it was still obvious it was there. But there was nothing I could do about it, not unless I wanted to visit the campus’s machine shop.  
  
Sighing, I got my backpack together. Slinging it over my shoulder, I paused to glare at the door May had left through. How could one woman swing between fun to be around and the band of my existence so quickly?  
  
Grumbling to myself, I headed towards the refectory. I had enough time to eat before my class started. And I was feeling in the need for quite a bit of comfort food at the moment.  
  
Before I was even out the door, May had turned the vibe back on for five seconds. It was so unexpected, I had to clutch at the doorframe, feeling the toy throb inside of me. Sweat beaded on my forehead, as I felt my arousal rise in sync with the buzzing of the toy. And then it switched off. The arousal took a lot longer to die away, though, and left me feeling on edge and grumpy.  
  
What was an entire day of this going to be like? And just how much range did that stupid remote have? I had a feeling I would know the answers to both those questions all too well soon.  
  
Thankfully, May told the truth about not turning the vibe on during classes. Less thankfully, she knew my schedule, and that I had a couple of hour long breaks in between classes. She didn’t show any mercy towards me during those breaks. I would be walking, or talking to another woman, or _something_ , and the vibrator would start up.  
  
And, worst of all, it was never enough for me to cum. The toy could go for a long while at a low intensity setting, or it could become really strong for just a few seconds, but, no matter what, it was never anywhere near what I would need to orgasm. I had no idea how May knew the limits of my body so well.  
  
“Hey, Lou Who! Nice look! Where’d you buy your latest fashion accessory?”  
  
As annoying as May could be, I still liked her a lot more than Alley, a girl who thought that constant references to a fifty-year-old kid’s show were the height of humor. Thankfully, I only had one class with her. And even better, that class was my sports elective, soccer. So there was a non-zero chance of getting to slam Alley to the ground and accidently jump up and down on her a couple of times.  
  
But, until we got out on the field, I just had to ignore her as the class changed in the locker rooms. All around me, there were the gasps as the rest of the freshwomen changed into their exercise outfits. For once, the chastity belt was a blessing.  
  
The outfits the college assigned for sports were even kinkier than the rest of our clothing. The exercise bra was, of course, too small to be a huge help. There was enough elastic in the shoulders to fit, but next to none in the actual bra part, so the very thin top clung tightly to our breasts. It provided, just barely, enough support to let us actually run around, but there was still a lot of jiggling during class.  
  
Of course, as bad as the exercise bras were (and even after only a week, I was getting pretty used to the boob flesh they displayed), the real terror was in the shorts. The shorts that, thanks to the belt, I was immune to.  
  
There were no panties provided with the shorts, so they rested directly against our skin. And that meant the tiny rubber beads sown into the insides of the shorts rested directly against the wearer’s clit. It wasn’t a lot of pressure (certainly not enough to cum), but it was still there, and made itself known whenever we had to move around a lot. Which happened surprisingly often, in soccer.  
  
I smirked at Alley as she gasped when she pulled her shorts up. I already had my shorts in place, the little, tormenting beads uselessly rubbing against the metal. I’d have to thank May when I saw her again, even though I knew she would suggest that I should stay in chastity a little longer because of this.  
  
Of course, the belt wasn’t going to stay a positive forever. The soccer practice ended well before the class did. There was quite a generous time allotted to showers and cleaning up. I had been puzzled by that, my first day in class. Then a shower orgy had broken out underneath the approving gaze of Coach Heathers, and it all made sense.  
  
I hadn’t been a big part of any of the after-class orgies yet. I touched myself, and occasionally touched another girl, though _only_ with my fingers! So that was essentially the same as masturbating, just not touching myself. I hadn’t ended up making a daisy chain like half a dozen of the girls had.  
  
But I had to admit, I still rather enjoyed going to the showers after practice. And there wasn’t going to be any sort of pleasure waiting for me at the end of class today. Not with this belt on. Of course, unlike the rest of the girls, I wouldn’t be so worked up from feeling those beads rubbing against me that I would need to masturbate or die of frustrated arousal.  
  
Of course, just because I couldn’t join in the orgy, didn’t mean I was just going to shower and get dressed. I’d probably hang around because… because the detachable shower heads might be able to get through the chastity belt and give me enough stimulation to cum. And if I saw a bunch of naked women pleasuring each other, that was just something that happened in showers. Nothing I could do about it, and I was sure that any arousal I felt in that situation would be from the showerhead.  
  
About forty minutes later, I moaned in frustration. I was feeling horny, pretty goddamned horny. And there wasn’t a solution in sight. The shower just wasn’t working. I had tried holding it every which way, and I wasn’t getting a single bit of stimulation. And in front of me, everybody else on the team was crying out in orgasm.  
  
I looked at them with hungry eyes. Especially Alley’s small, black body. Oh, how I wished I was looming over her, pressing those parted lips against my own pussy and staring down into her eyes as she ate me out. Fuck, I shouldn’t think about that, no matter how sweet it was to consider. It was just making me more horny, and wasn’t providing a way for me to get off.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I stalked out of the shower room, past Coach Heathers, who was outright masturbating as she watched her students eat each other out. She glanced at me, her hands still in her pants.  
  
“Leaving so soon, Cindy?” she asked, her eyes flicking between me and the mass of female flesh behind me.  
  
“Yes,” I muttered, embarrassed to be naked and talking to someone who was outright ogling me and two dozen other teenage girls while masturbating. “I’m just, uh, not getting anything out of it today.”  
  
The coach’s eyes flicked down to the belt. Then she looked up at me, though she did take the chance to look at my breasts again.  
  
“Of course,” she said, patting me on the shoulder with the hand she had been using to masturbate. I tried not to wince. “I hope you don’t make that mistake,” she waved at the belt, “again. I enjoy having you here.”  
  
I didn’t say what I was thinking, and just nodded. She let me go, and I quickly dressed, sliding into the skimpy clothing I was slowly getting used to. Maybe I could go find some cold water to splash myself with.  
  
I didn’t find any cold water. Instead, I found May. Or maybe she found me. We both saw each other in the hallway at about the same time. Watching the smile appear on her face when she saw me was like watching the sun rise above the ocean. She made a beeline towards me in the few seconds where I was frozen in hesitation about what to do and where to go.  
  
“Hello, Cindy,” May said, beaming like a spotlight. “How are you doing?”  
  
I glared at her, pressing my knees together. I was still feeling pretty horny, and couldn’t stop my self from staring at vibrator remote hanging off a bracelet on her wrist. May caught me staring laughed.  
  
“Feeling a bit antsy, huh? Willing to not break the rules in the future so you don’t go through this again?”  
I nodded, cheeks burning. I couldn’t dare admit it, but I was willing to do a whole lot if it meant not getting this belt on me again. Or at least not have the belt and the vibrator be combined. And if that meant no more masturbating in privacy, that was certainly a price I was willing to pay.  
  
“Good girl,” May said, reaching up to pat the top of my head. I bristled, but I was becoming used to the constant physical contact from her. “In fact, if you want to show that you’re a _really_ good girl…” May trailed off, but her body did the speaking for her.  
  
May lifted up one leg and rested it on the ledge next to her. That made her skirt ride up, and, since it was so short, display the bottom of her crotch. My eyes wandered down to the bit of olive skin revealed before snapping back up. I turned red, both because I knew May had seen me looking, and because I had a sudden idea about where this was going.  
  
“Have you had a chance to try out these ledges yet?” May asked, raising her skirt a bit more. I managed to keep my eyes on her, though, and not on her crotch.  
  
“Yes,” I said, barely keeping my face straight. “They’re not very comfortable seats.”  
  
“Ha!” May said, giving a bark of laughter. “No, no they’re not. And because I _care_ about you,” she put her hand on my shoulder, “I won’t ask you to sit on them.”  
  
“Thanks,” I replied, as dryly as I could manage.  
  
“So why don’t you just kneel down instead,” May said, radiating sincerity and concern. “I’ve got a treat for you down there.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. But I did so anyway. It wasn’t that oral sex with May was particularly appealing. But there were a couple of reasons to do so. One, she had done the same for me. Two, she was a senior, and the school code of conduct was unambiguously clear on the matter. And three, it was possible I could do a good enough job to make her cum, or at least make her feel good enough to give me some pleasure of my own.  
  
It was hardly true love, but it was good enough to start with. Studiously shutting out the noises of the passing crowds, I leaned in, opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue. I may never have had any interest in pleasuring girls before coming to Midlands, but I did have two things going for me. One, I had had boyfriends before, some of whom really knew how to work their mouths in all sorts of situations. Secondly, I was a fast learner and there was a _lot_ of oral sex happening here at college.  
  
I shuffled closer to May, my knees pressing against the tile as I looked at her shaved clean pussy. It was the closest view I had gotten of another woman’s. And she was obviously enjoying this. There hadn’t been a finger laid on her, and I could already see a few hints of arousal.  
  
Squaring my shoulders, I reached up and put my hands against May’s upper thigh. Something I immediately noticed was how soft her skin was compared to the boys I had gone down on. It was kind of like silk underneath my hands. As I hyped myself up, I let my hands run in slow circles around May’s thighs, feeling the muscle underneath the skin.  
  
Feeling as ready as I ever would, I leaned forward. Just before my lips made contact, I chickened out, a bit at least. I looked up at May, who was looking down at me in turn.  
  
“When ever you’re ready, Cindy,” May said. “I’m not rushing you.”  
  
She wasn’t, but the people passing by in the hall were, just by their mere presence. Sure, girls eating each other out was a fairly common sight at Midlands, even after only a week here. But it was a new sight for _me_ , at least to be here on my knees with May’s pussy in plain view.  
  
So far, nobody had stopped to watch. But I wasn’t willing to bet on how long that would last. So I had better start licking.  
  
I stuck my tongue out and lightly jabbed May’s pussy with it. I hadn’t really been aiming for anywhere in particular, and pulled my tongue back in almost immediately. I could feel my cheeks burning a bright red, and I had moved so quickly I hadn’t even gotten a taste or even the feeling of pressure.  
  
Above me, May shifted her stance. Taking a deep breath, I stuck my tongue out again, and this time, actually did something worth mentioning. I ran my tongue along May’s slit, the flat of my tongue pressed against her labia. As I did so, my eyes widened in surprise. May actually tasted really good.  
  
It was kind of a sweet flavor, not exactly like anything I had ever tasted before. I was willing to try it again, and, after swallowing the arousal that had collected on my tongue, stuck it back out. This time, my lick was a lot firmer than before. And I swirled my tongue around May’s button, knowing what effect that sort of thing had on me.  
  
It had the same effect on her. May gasped, and her hand dove down onto the top of my head, wrapping my locks around her fingers. Luckily (for her), she didn’t try to set the pace by pulling on my hair. Instead, she just kept her hand in place, rubbing it along my scalp.  
  
“Hey, May,” a voice said. I almost pulled out to look, then decided I didn’t want to look up at anyone with arousal on my face.  
  
“Hi Jessie,” May responded, sounding pleased to meet the other, unseen girl. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m alright,” Jessie chuckled. “But not as good as you, I see. Anybody I know?”  
  
“Nah,” May said, “she’s just a freshie.” I was starting to feel worried about how much more May would say. I didn’t want my first introduction to somebody to be me eating out their friend. “Just showing her the ropes.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Jessie said, laughter bubbling in her voice. “I know a thing or two about knotwork-“  
  
“I know that!” May replied, laughing over some private joke.  
  
“Right, right,” Jessie said. “And I wouldn’t mind showing her a thing or two later, if she’s any good.”  
  
“Eh,” May said. “She’s only so-so.” Now my cheeks were burning with humiliation, even if I knew it was true. “But I’ve got high hopes for her future achievements here at Midland Institute for the Education of Women.” She sounded unbelievably pompous saying that.  
  
I did my best to keep on working as the two of them talked, my tongue moving up and down and from side to side. It got tired astoundingly quickly, so I brought my fingers in as well. It was astonishing, how nice May’s wet lips felt under them.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” May said in a breathy voice. She patted the top of my head. “You’re doing good, you’re doing so good.”  
  
My lips twitched upwards in a brief smile at the praise. I kept on working, slurping and licking and rubbing, with more and more arousal flowing from May’s lower lips. My own lips and chin were getting covered with her honey, and I was going to have to find a towel after this.  
  
Suddenly, I jammed my face right against May’s crotch and groaned. She had just turned the egg vibrator back on. I could feel it shuddering inside of me, pressing against my walls. It felt so good, juddering against my wet folds.  
  
And then it turned off. I sobbed in frustrated arousal, feeling the toy go dead inside of me. I needed to cum so, so badly. And May wasn’t going to let me, probably even if I made _her_ cum.  
  
“Huh,” Jessie said. “I thought she had the belt on because she was a naughty girl who tried to hide her pleasure from everyone else.” She reached down and tapped the back of my belt. “Is this some kind of game you’re playing, instead?”  
  
“Why can’t it be both?” May said. I could picture her shrugging as I went back to work. “She tried to masturbate in our room, and I thought it would be fun to add something to the chastity.” She ruffled my hair. “And _man_ , that was a good idea. You have no idea how good that moaning felt against my pussy.”  
  
I tried to ignore them, and kept on licking. If I could only get May off, that would be a big step forward. And if I flicked my tongue over the uncovered nub right here…  
  
That did it. May helpfully told me (and everyone in the hall) that I did it. She grabbed my hair and humped her crotch against my face, moaning in orgasm. I spluttered, feeling her arousal washing over my skin and into my mouth. I had to start swallowing, feeling the sticky fluid washing down my throat.  
  
After a few seconds, May let go of me, letting me sink back onto my heels. I looked around, face red. It wasn’t just Jessie (a short, skinny, white girl) watching me. There were half a dozen other women there as well, all staring at me and smirking and clapping. I felt my face go from bright red to incandescent red, blood rushing through my cheeks.  
  
“Wow, that was really good,” May said smiling down at me. “We’ll have to wait- where are you going?”  
  
All the people looking at me was just too much. Standing up, and wobbling as I did so, I started pressing through the crowd, feeling my cheeks burn as other girls smirked at me. I could still feel May’s arousal sticking to my cheeks.  
  
“I’ve, I’ve got to get to class!” I called out over my shoulder, breaking through the ring of spectators.  
  
“I’ll see you later!” May called out as I turned the corner.

*******

In fact, I didn’t see May until the next day. I went to sleep early, and was only dimly aware of when she crawled into bed with me. Of course, that still meant we woke up together, when I accidently kicked her while climbing out of bed.  
  
“Mmphfgl,” May said, moving more like a slug than a woman.  
  
In the time it took her to actually get out of bed, I had taken my shower (and went naked both to and from), gotten dressed, and combed my hair. And that was with the delay to see if the showerheads in the dorm bathrooms were any more useful than those in the gym showers (they weren’t). By the time I was ready to face Saturday, May was slowly staggering down the hallway to the showers. I paused to watch her rather substantial rear sway from side to side before going down to the dining hall.  
  
May caught up with me there, and, after a cup of coffee, no longer looked like the living dead. She stared at me, her mind obviously turning behind her eyes. I tried not to meet her gaze, instead focusing on the depressingly healthy food the college served.  
  
As I bit into a peach, May finally said something intelligible.  
  
“How have you been keeping up on meeting the school’s appearance guidelines?”  
  
I looked at her, feeling peach juice running down my chin. She must have seen my incomprehension on my face, even behind the napkin I was using to clean myself up with.  
  
“Keeping your crotch shaved bare,” May explained. The languor of this morning was starting to be replaced with the happy cunning I expected of her. “Remember, every student has to do so.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows at her, not seriously believing what she was saying.  
  
“Sure thing, May,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Let me just go to the store and buy a razor that can cut through this,” I tapped the belt with my fork.  
  
“They don’t see that,” May said, a smile starting to form. “I checked.”  
  
Rolling my eyes, I took another bite of fruit.  
  
“Then you’re just going to have to wait, aren’t you?” I said tartly. “Not unless you’re going to unlock me early.” _Please say yes, please say yes, I’ve never been so horny for so long_. I managed not to show my thoughts.  
  
“Yes, but don’t worry,” May said, winking. “I know how clumsy you can be, so I’ll take good care of you while I get you set up.”  
  
My heart (and face) plummeted. I didn’t know what exactly she was planning, but I was sure that it wouldn’t involve me getting a chance to cum. On the other hand, I couldn’t remember what the punishment for not being clean-shaven was, so I had to weigh the unknown risk versus whatever May’s plan was. I sighed heavily, already knowing what I was going to do.  
  
“Okay, okay,” I said. “What are you thinking of?”  
  
“You’ll see,” May said teasingly. “Just meet me outside the student union building in an hour, okay?”  
  
With that, she stood up and walked, almost _skipped_ off. I shook my head, watching her go. Among the many other things I was worried about, one question that kept on coming to mind was how someone so busty and curvy could have so much energy when her entire breakfast was a single cup of coffee. I, at least, had half a tray full of melons and buns to munch on. Just like May’s peach- No! No, no, this was just food, I wasn’t some kind of raging pervert who needed an orgasm so bad she saw eating fruits and veggies as sexual.  
  
An hour later, I was waiting for May at the assigned spot. For lack of anything better to do, I watched the girls walking past. Almost all of them were wearing the same skimpy uniform I was wearing. I had to admit, it did show off a wide range of body types very well.  
  
“Hey, Cindy!” A hand slapped down on my shoulder. Almost jumping out of my skin, I turned around to see May. She had a bag dangling from one hand.  
  
I glared at her while trying to calm my pounding heart.  
  
“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” I groused, trying to recover my dignity.  
  
“Right, a bunch of stuff clanking together is totally stealthy,” May said, shaking the bag and making whatever was inside bounce off of each other. “Spending too much time looking at the pretty girls, were we?”  
  
I didn’t dignify that with an answer. Instead, I tried to sneak a peek into the bag, wondering what new experience I was about to undergo. May saw me looking and, as usual, grinned.  
  
“Have you ever heard of waxing before, Cindy?” May asked, ushering me to a nearby bench.  
  
I swallowed. Yes, yes I had. It wasn’t something I had ever considered doing myself, but it was certainly something I knew of. I didn’t need to look into the bag to know what was inside it, now.  
  
“Now, don’t worry,” May said, putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me down to the bench. I didn’t try to fight her. “I’ve done this plenty of times, and know how to make sure you don’t feel a thing. Unless you’re into that?”  
  
I scowled and swatted her arm. As if. I sighed. Girls without a lot of pubic hair _were_ cuter than girls with a lot of it. I might as well, especially since it meant I wouldn’t have to worry about shaving down there for the better part of a month.  
  
“Okay, let’s do it,” I muttered, pulling my skirt down my legs. Part of me was shocked that after a week, I was so willing to strip in front of anybody and everybody on a college campus. “How long will it take?”  
  
“Not too long,” May said. “You’ll still have plenty of time afterwards to have fun.”  
  
I leaned back on the bench and stared up at the blue, cloudless sky. I did my best to ignore the hands I felt unlocking my belt and slowly sliding it downwards, and the vibrator getting tugged out of me. There were limits to what I wanted to see, and that included hot wax anywhere near my genitals.  
  
“You’re as tense as a spring,” May said, putting a hand on my thigh. I kept on staring upwards. “ _Relax_. I know what I’m doing. You’ll barely feel a thing.”  
  
First it was that I wouldn’t feel anything, and now I would _barely_ feel a thing. What was next? ‘Here’s a rubber gag so your screams aren’t too distracting while I work?’  
  
Sighing heavily, I squirmed as I felt May go to work. It was shameful to admit, but I was horny enough that the touch of another woman on my crotch, even in the current circumstances, was enough to send a shiver through me. I clamped down on that feeling, for two reasons. One, I didn’t want to show May how much I needed to cum. Secondly, I didn’t want to twitch at the wrong moment and have something awful happen to me.  
  
“Not much hair here,” May mused, her fingers gliding over my crotch. “Just a bit of stubble. Still, more than what you should have. Naught, naughty.” Her scolding sounded about as serious as a promise to fly by flapping her arms really hard.  
  
I didn’t have any real experience with waxing, beyond what some high school friends had said (and probably lied about). But I was pretty sure that it wasn’t usually so sexual. May spent a lot of time stroking my labia. I didn’t dare comment on it, for fear that she would stop. It was making me hornier and hornier, which could only possibly be a good thing.  
  
I didn’t want anything to get in the way of my orgasm, and that included the students and staff walking by. None of them stopped very long to watch my get waxed and fingered, but there was a constant flow of people through the main square, and everyone of them could see me.  
  
And I could see them. Try as I might to just stare up into the sky, I could see them out of the corners of my eyes. Pointing at me, talking to each other, laughing, a whole gamut of reactions. But since none of them tried to stop May, it was obvious that a senior giving a bikini wax to a freshwoman was an acceptable part of college life.  
  
I tightly gripped the edges of the bench as May continued her work. So far, it wasn’t painful yet. She was sticking wax strips onto me, but hadn’t started yanking them off. Instead, she was busy playing with my pussy, her fingers circling around my lower lips. I bit my lip, barely able to keep myself from reacting too strongly to her motions.  
  
And then, it was all too much. May slid a finger inside me, and I came. My back arched, pushing my body up as a sudden orgasm swept through me. I gasped, feeling the air burning through my lungs as I came, my shoulders shaking as over a day’s worth of unsatisfied lust was finally released.  
  
I distantly heard clapping from the women watching me, but I tried to ignore them. Instead, I lifted my head to stare at May. She was between my legs, smiling up at me. She slowly withdrew her finger, making me shiver as it left.  
  
“And now that you’re feeling all nice and happy,” May said, reaching up and grabbing one of the wax strips covering most of my crotch.  
  
I quickly let my head fall back against the bench. No need to watch this. I gritted my teeth and stared upwards. I didn’t know how much this would hurt, but-  
  
Actually, it really didn’t hurt. Not nearly as much as I was expecting. I mean, _yes_ , there was some pain, but it was more a severe case of itching then a thousand fiery knives inside my skin. I still wasn’t looking forward to wearing the belt (and not just because it was the belt). But I supposed and hoped the discomfort would pass soon enough.  
  
“And there we go,” May said, slipping the vibrator back in before doing the same with the belt. “One waxing, done with all the skill one would expect from yours truly.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, though I was glad it had gone easier than expected. And that I wouldn’t have to worry about it for a good long while. And I was glad that now I only had a single day left before I could get the belt off and get back in control of my own pleasure.  
  
“By the way,” May said as she put her equipment back in the bag and I got dressed, “have you tried out any of the restaurants in town?” She nodded beyond the student union building, towards the town at the bottom of the hill.  
  
“No,” I said, feeling a bit wary.  
  
“There’s a place that serves really good Italian food,” May said, standing up and offering her hand. “Want to go there for dinner? My treat?”  
  
Was I being asked out on a date? It kind of sounded like I was. And, obviously, I wasn’t lesbian or bi, and didn’t have any interest in girls, sexually or romantically. On the other hand, I loved Italian, and loved not having to spend my own money.  
  
“Sure,” I said, taking her hand. “When should we go?”

*******

As evening slowly set in, I entered the door of Luigi’s, a few steps behind May. I was red with embarrassment. I had just about kind of sort of gotten used to wearing the college uniform at college, surrounded by students who were wearing the exact same thing. But surrounded by average people, wearing normal clothing, I was freshly reminded about just how skimpy what I wearing really was.  
  
Table for two, please,” May said. “Near the back, please.”  
  
We were led deeper into the restaurant. I barely looked around at the décor. It was so obviously Italian that it was clear that it wasn’t actually an Italian who ran the place. Settling down opposite each other, May and I took a menu from the waitress, who cast a disapproving gaze at our outfits.  
  
“Sorry,” I said, not entirely sure what I was apologizing for.  
  
“Don’t say sorry,” May said calmly as the waitress left. “This town only exists because of the money the college pumps into it. If they can’t handle a dress code, they can go jump in a lake.”  
  
“Um,” I said, examining my menu. Then my attention was disrupted.  
  
The egg inside me jumped to life. I jumped, my legs hitting the bottom of the table as it buzzed inside of me. It wasn’t a very intense setting, but there was still no way to ignore it.  
  
“Why now?” I groaned, not giving May the satisfaction of looking her in the eyes.  
  
“Well, it’s still inside you, so it seems a shame to waste the chance,” May said innocently, looking up from her menu. “You look so _cute_ when you’re needy.”  
  
_That_ got a glare from me. I _always_ looked cute, and I didn’t need some twisted toy to look even cuter. Sniffing, I turned back to the menu, looking for the most expensive meal on it. I may not be able to get very _good_ revenge on May, but at least I could get a bit of payback.  
  
When the waitress came back to take our drink order, May flicked the vibrator up to full power. I groaned, clutching the table edge as the waitress looked down in shock. The toy was so loud, she _had_ to know what was happening to me. But she didn’t say anything, just sniffed and stalked off, giving us more time to decide on our meal.  
  
And as soon as her back was turned, the vibrator went back down to its lowest setting. I sagged in my seat, glaring at May. She smiled angelically.  
  
“So, does anything look good? I’m partial to the chicken marinade myself, but that’s a Big Fucking Chicken,” May gestured with her hands, indicating a piece of chicken over a foot in diameter. “So I’ll only get that if you want to split it with me.”  
  
“I was thinking of getting this shrimp alfredo,” I said, tapping the menu. “And maybe some beer to drink?” I ended hopefully.  
  
“Nah, no luck,” May said, shaking her head and frowning. “They’re depressingly consistent on checking IDs before handing over booze.”  
  
All the while, as we talked, the toy kept on humming inside of me. It was low enough I couldn’t cum, and high enough I couldn’t ignore it. I shifted in my seat, trying to find a way to get a bit more stimulation. It didn’t work, of course.  
  
Not even when the waitress came by again, and May kicked the toy to full power. That came as such a shock May had to order for me, since I wasn’t able to get the words out through my clenched teeth. And then the waitress left, and the toy dropped back down to almost nothing.  
  
I was left panting for breath, glaring at May and feeling the arousal seep out from my lower lips. May smiled back at me, tossing the remote up into the air and catching it. I felt her feet tangling with mine underneath the table. Despite myself, I had to admit it felt nice.  
  
“I do so love dinner and a show,” May said, smirking at me. I thought about flipping her off, but just couldn’t muster up the proper sense of outrage to do so. What I really wanted was for her to turn that toy back on for a good solid minute.  
  
“So, what do you like to do over the weekend?” May asked. “There’s some great spots to go to around here, and students get a discount.”  
  
Gritting my teeth, I took a deep breath. Exhaling, I started talking to May. She was obviously in charge of the conversation, directing it wherever she pleased, as I was a bit distracted.  
  
And the conversation stopped entirely when the waitress came back, bearing our food and a disapproving expression. Just like before, May amped up the vibrator to it’s maximum, leaving me twitching in my seat as the food was put down. My legs fell apart, in what would have been a lot lewder sight if the table hadn’t been in the way, the belt hadn’t been on, and a week of doing this already hadn’t inured me to flashing my crotch at people.  
  
“You remind me of me four years ago,” May said, digging into her spaghetti and meatballs. “Old Taylor was an absolute _bear_ to me.” She smiled, slurping up a noodle and pursing her lips into a perfect O. “I got a lot of great ideas from her.”  
  
I nodded, grabbing my fork and knife. In four years, would I be sitting across from some red-faced girl, reminiscing about Mean May? Probably.  
  
I had to admit, the food was very good. Loaded with grease and all kinds of unhealthy things for me, but very tasty. It was a real struggle to stop eating when half the food was gone, although I _did_ eat all of the garlic bread both orders came with. May didn’t get a single slice of it, even with the way she distracted me whenever the waitress came by, turning the vibe up to max again.  
  
One of those visits especially concerned me, though. May ordered a dessert. That would have been innocent enough, but the way she glanced at me while she did so sent a chill down my spine. I couldn’t concentrate on it too much, though, since I was busy hoping that the waitress would stay long enough for me to cum.  
  
She didn’t, and I almost planted my face in the remnants of my meal in disappointment at another orgasm denied. Sighing wearily, I looked up at May, who serenely smiled back. Then she turned the vibrator off all the way, not just to its lowest level. I was seriously wondering if I should, or would dare to, play with my breasts the next time the waitress came by. They just may be enough to push me over the edge, and there obviously wasn’t going to be any other way for me.  
  
I had just about worked up the nerve to do so when the waitress came back. She was carrying May’s chocolate mousse in one hand and the bill in the other. I lifted my hands up, ready to cup my breasts as soon as the buzzing started. But it didn’t. The waitress gave me a scandalized look, obviously understanding what I was doing, and left, all before May made the slightest movement to turn the vibrator on.  
  
I looked at her, half betrayed, half relieved. That torturous build-up was even worse than not getting any stimulation at all, I had come to realize. But getting an orgasm was better than either.  
  
“I love this place’s mousse,” May said, either unaware or uncaring of my internal conflict. “It’s so rich and creamy. Do you want some?”  
  
I looked at her spoonful of dessert. I had to admit, it looked tempting, glistening in the low lighting of the restaurant.  
  
“Sure,” I said reaching out. Then my eyebrows drew together as May pulled the spoon back, towards her and then under the table.  
  
“Have as much as you like,” May said, leering at me. “I’m sure you’ll love it.”  
  
For a moment, I weighed my options. There was still quite a bit of mousse left on the dessert plate, and I was sure I could snatch it before May could react. On the other hand, eating her out had been kind of fun, and I blushed as I thought about how chocolate could add to the experience. A glance towards the front of the building showed that nobody was looking at us. I made up my mind.  
  
I sank down underneath the table. I could see May pulling her skirt up with one hand as her other returned above the table. There was already a thick smear of mousse across her lower lips, and her legs were widely parted, offering me easy access.  
  
I crawled across to her, my mouth unaccountably watering as I got closer to her. I remembered how good she had tasted last time, and the flavor would be even better this time around. And I hopefully wouldn’t have an audience this time around.  
  
“Remember,” May purred above me. “Don’t waste a drop.”  
  
I nodded, unseen, as I prepared myself. I leaned my head forward, tongue sticking out. I ran it along the thickest smear of chocolate I could find, right along her lower lips. I heard May sigh in happiness above me as my tongue came away with a thick layer of mousse on it.  
  
Man, it tasted good. Rich and thick and creamy. I wanted more. And there was still plenty more dessert on May’s skin. Leaning back in, I got to work, licking everywhere I could see even a trace of the dark brown treat, leaving May’s olive skin shining with saliva in my path.  
  
I did another long lick of May’s pussy. This time, I got a lot more arousal than mousse on my tongue. It still tasted good. And on my third lick, there wasn’t any mousse at all, just May’s flavor. And I still loved it.  
  
“Where’s your… friend?” the sour voice of the waitress asked.  
  
I jumped a bit. I hadn’t even known she was there, and May hadn’t done a thing to warn me. Especially the kind of warning I really wanted. The toy sat silently inside of me.  
  
“Oh, she’s around,” May said, humor underlying her words. “I’m sure you’ll see her soon.”  
  
The waitress snorted and left. Even before she had turned to leave, I had started licking again, relying on the music to cover up the sounds I made as I tended to May’s pussy. I had to admit, May’s arousal tasted a lot better than the cum I had tasted, sucking off my boyfriends. And it was a lot harder to accidently use my teeth when tending to a vagina and clitoris than a penis and testicles.  
  
“Did you get all the mousse?” May whispered, patting my head.  
  
“Um, yes?” I asked, wondering if I was about to see a laden spoon again.  
  
“Then it’s time to go,” May said, pushing at my legs with her feet.  
  
“But, why?” I asked, confused. “You haven’t cum yet.”  
  
“And neither have you,” May said, a smile in her voice. “But there’s better places to have fun then somewhere a waitress is glaring at us.”  
  
Sighing, I crawled out from underneath the table, licking my lips. I could still taste May’s flavor on my tongue. Blinking in the sudden, yet still dim, light, I flushed, seeing the waitress glaring disapprovingly at us. The red on her cheeks was matched by the blush on mine, though probably from a different source.  
  
I grabbed my box of leftovers and walked towards the front door, staring straight ahead and not acknowledging anything else. I could hear the clop of May’s shoes behind me, not going nearly as fast. I wondered how many times she had done this at other restaurants, and in which position she had been.  
  
I took off back up the hill, heading towards the crowning lights of Midlands. It was dark now, and this was _not_ an outfit you wanted to wear when it got chilly outside. May felt the same, actually outspeeding me as we climbed the hill back towards the college.  
  
Once we got inside the room, May was on me. I barely had time to put my meal in the minifridge before May had me up against the wall. I squeaked, and slapped my hands over my mouth. Looking down at her, I saw smiling up at me. She was holding up a small metal key.  
  
“So, Cindy,” May said with a catlike smile. “How would you like a bit of fun before we go to bed?”  
  
“Yes,” I said, eagerly. I had more or less been able to ignore my frustrated arousal on the walk back home, but now, the sight of May in between my legs was making it come back like a roaring fire. “Please, May, I’m so horny.”  
  
“You sure know how to sweettalk a girl,” May said, pulling my skirt down. Then she did the same with the belt, her key making a lovely clicking sound as it was unlocked.  
  
I sighed in relief as the cool dorm air washed over my steadily dampening pussy. God, I needed this. I stared down at the top of May’s head, watching her dark hair get closer and closer to my pussy.  
  
May left the vibrator inside me as she started to tend to my pussy. She slowly ran a finger along my lower lips as her tongue lapped at my nub, coaxing it out from the hood of flesh protecting it. My fingers clutched at the wall behind me, my body already thrumming with arousal.  
  
“By the way,” May said, in between licks, “I was really impressed with how well you handled the vibe the last two times the waitress came by. You didn’t flinch once.”  
  
I felt my forehead furrow in puzzlement. I looked down at May as she returned to playing with my pussy.  
  
“But, you didn’t turn the vibrator on then, did you? I didn’t feel a thing?”  
  
May drew back, frowning. She pulled the control out of a pocket and looked down at it. She flicked it on and off, and I didn’t feel a thing. Light slowly dawned on me.  
  
“How long does that battery last?” I asked, reaching down and tugging at the toy inside of me.  
  
“Obviously not long enough,” May said with a disgusted sigh, taking the pink egg from me. She looked at it and scowled, before tossing it over to her desk. It clattered against her computer as she looked up at me and sighed again. “I take back that compliment about your composure.”  
  
“Okay, that’s fine,” I said, the words quickly spilling out. “Now, how about you get back to licking.”  
  
“Greedy, greedy,” May said with a smile.  
  
But she also put her mouth back against my crotch, and that was what mattered. The back of my head knocked against the wall as her tongue, lips and fingers started working on me again. She made me feel amazing.  
  
I could feel my legs twitching, feeling the need to do something, anything. I barely kept them still, not wanting to leave May’s mouth for even a second. She felt too good for me to want anything else.  
  
My hands were playing with my breasts, my fingers running over my curves and playing with my nipples. It felt good, it all felt so good. I wasn’t going to last much longer, not after being teased so much for so long.  
  
My hips twitched back and forth as I felt the orgasm rising up inside me of me. It wouldn’t take much, just a little bit more…  
  
And then May swirled her tongue around my clit and I came.  
  
I sank down the wall, harsh gasps escaping my throat as I tried to breathe. It felt good, it felt better than I had thought possible as my pussy squeezed down around May’s finger, clutching it tightly and refusing to let go. My shoulders rose and fell as the air burned in my lungs like fire. It was so, so good.  
  
“Good girl, good girl,” May murmured, slowly withdrawing her finger. “You look so cute like that, so happy and needy.”  
  
I nodded. I would have agreed to anything anyone said right now, I was feeling so happy and carefree. I could feel my arousal running down my legs in clear streams, and my nipples were stiff points that tingled as the air ran over them.  
  
“I don’t want anyone else to see you like this,” May said. “I want to be the only one who gets to make you look like this.”  
  
I nodded, not really understanding or caring what she was talking about. Then May started sliding the belt up from where it rested around my ankles. I looked down, the seriousness of the situation finally becoming apparent.  
  
“Don’t worry,” May said, smiling up at me. “I’ll give you plenty of orgasms. Two, three times a day. It’s just going to be _me_ giving you them, instead of anybody else.”  
  
I had to admit, the orgasm May gave me tended to be a lot more impressive than the orgasms I got from masturbating. On the other hand, I didn’t want to spend forever in chastity either. And on the third hand, I still had to wear the belt until tomorrow morning anyway.  
  
I let May fasten the belt back around me and lock it. She slowly stood up, smiling at me, before wrapping me in a hug. Her embrace was very warm, and it felt nice to be pressed against her soft body.  
  
“You won’t regret this,” she whispered to me. “Trust me.”  
  
I slowly nodded, hugging her back. I wasn’t certain about that it, or even if I would be staying in the belt after tomorrow. But it did feel very nice to hug her. I could think about my future plans later.

*******

By the time I woke up the next morning, I still hadn’t decided anything. At least, nothing beyond how nice it felt to go to sleep in the arms of another woman. I slowly disentangled myself from May’s limbs, trying not to wake her up.  
  
She mumbled something and turned over, laying on her back. She was still sound asleep as I stretched, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down at her naked body and sighed.  
  
She really was cute. Also, bossy and domineering, but still cute. And I still didn’t have a clue about what I was going to tell her regarding the chastity belt. But I had an idea about how I could put her into a good mood for whatever I ended up telling her.  
  
I kicked the sheet off of both of us, fully baring her body. Her legs were widely spread, and I wondered if she had always slept like that, or if four years at Midlands had gotten her accustomed to doing so even in her sleep. Either way, it helped with my plans.  
  
I crawled between her legs, looking down at her shaved bare slit. It was just slightly parted and flushed. I wondered what she was dreaming about. And what her dreams would soon change to.  
  
Lowering my head, I breathed on May’s folds. I was going to do my best to make her feel really happy with me when I told her my decision.  
  
And I was going to have some fun doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

  
There was one good thing about going to a college that wanted you to be an exhibitionist in the middle of winter. You got a _really_ good aerobic workout.  
  
I dashed inside the building, gratefully feeling the heat flowing over my mostly naked body. I was less grateful for the Christmas music playing over the speakers. I was still stuffed from Thanksgiving, I didn’t need to hear White Christmas for the fiftieth time today.  
  
And if I didn’t want to hear the sound of a paddle hitting my ass, I better get to class before it started. I trotted down the hallway, undoing the college-issued winter coat. Well, winter jacket. Winter windbreaker. Winter was there a special word for stripper clothing.  
  
Okay, maybe I was being a bit unfair. For all that it was so thin it was slightly translucent, it did do an amazing job of keeping me warm. I just didn’t _feel_ warm, dressed like that. Well, unless I say a really hot girl wearing it. Then I got a lovely warm feeling right in my chest (or somewhere in my torso) as I watched her.  
  
I nodded to some girls I knew on my way to class. They nodded back at me, before turning back to their phones or their friends or wherever they were going. Fair enough, I didn’t have the time to chat either.  
  
In fact, I didn’t even have the time to walk this slowly. I picked up the pace, moving as fast as I dared in these heels. Several other girls were doing the same. And one of them did too much. At the far end of the hall, past my classroom, I saw a girl slip and fall. From the way she started cursing, she couldn’t have hurt herself too much.  
  
“Just in time, Cindy,” Ms. Song remarked as I slid into the classroom. I smiled guilty at the willow-thin Asian woman. “Take your seat, and we can get started.”  
  
Nodding, I sat down at an empty spot. The class was too big for a small room, but a bit too tiny for a big room. So there were plenty of spots to chose from. I sat down, sighing as the dildo on the chair slid into my pussy. It had been a few months now, and I still wasn’t entirely used to fucking myself whenever I sat down. Not that I wanted to get used to it, since it made me feel so good.  
  
And at least going into my pussy was better then going into my ass. I had gotten pretty used to taking the dildoes on the chairs here up my rear while I was in the chastity belt. But it just didn’t feel as good as inside my pussy. Of course, some of the girls here thought that taking the shafts up the ass was better for that reason, since you got less turned on while the teacher was talking. But I just couldn’t help but slide my wet walls around a nice thick rod when the chance came up.  
  
“Now then, last time, we talked about the elasticity of supply and demand,” Ms. Song said, pointing at a diagram behind her. “Today, we’ll be following up on that with…”  
  
I started taking notes, my mind only barely aware of how I was clenching down around the shaft filling my pussy up. I liked this class and this teacher, even if Ms. Song didn’t do things by half-measures (by which I mean she could spank delinquents, including me, like nobody’s business.) It was _easy_ to ignore how good the dildo inside me was making me feel. It wasn’t so easy for all my classes. Ms. Schubert, for instance, was as interesting as watching paint dry, and it was a _struggle_ not to fuck myself on the toy I was anchored on while she droned on and on about free-flow poetry.  
  
Of course, it was only easy to ignore the dildo right now. The class was an hour long, and that toy was going to stay inside of me for the entire time. And even though I had cum ten minutes ago, that was still a long, long time to have a dick inside of me.  
  
But I wasn’t at college (especially this college) because I expected things to be easy for me. I’d just have to tough it out, and take all the notes I could, think as hard as I could and then, at the end, as Ms. Song about anything I was still unclear on. That was the college way!  
  
And this college way was to break up the studying with frequent orgasms. I could tell that a number of my classmates hadn’t been relieved quite as recently as I had. The looks on their faces, well, red and sweating already wasn’t a very good sign for them. Hopefully they wouldn’t disrupt class when they came.  
  
One of the Hotshop’s little oddities was that it was quite fine to cum your brains out during class (hopefully not affecting your grades), but it wasn’t at all allowed to make a commotion during class. Such as, for example, screaming about how good your orgasm felt as you fucked yourself on the chair. I had seen four other girls (and experienced it myself) get hauled up front and punished for doing that. Spankings seemed to be the answer to almost every kind of problem here.  
  
I jotted down note after note, even as I started feeling more and more turned on. And it was only here, after a few months at Midlands, that I had learned about the difference between getting turned on and arousal. I was almost always aroused. Either I was masturbating or I was having sex or I was right next to a scantily-clad girl. Of _course_ I was always aroused. But I wasn’t always turned on. My nipples didn’t always poke out of my thin shirt, my pussy wasn’t always so damp I’d leave a wet spot behind when I stood up.  
  
But that was happening now. I bit my lip as I felt my increasingly wet walls clamp down around the dildo inside of me. It was feeling good, and if I angled my hips a bit, I could press my clit against the base. And that felt a whole lot more than just good.  
  
So was every other girl in the class. Glancing around, I saw red cheeks and bright stares as my classmates looked at their notes or their laptops (which hopefully showed their notes instead of, just to give a random example, a big busty blonde girl getting lead around on a leash, _Jessica_ ) or up at Ms. Song. We were all (hopefully) doing our best to learn, but there was a creeping sense of being fucking _horny_ creeping up over all of us.  
  
And Ms. Song was well aware of it. And, unlike a couple of the teachers here, she wasn’t a sadist. Sure, the punishments she would dish out had a sexual tinge to them, but so did almost everything else at this school (paperwork, however, was paperwork the world over). And that meant, when there were only five minutes left in class…  
  
“And remember, my office hours are from three to five, Monday, Tuesday and Friday,” Ms. Song said. “And now, if there aren’t any questions about your assignment?” There was a wave of ladies shaking their heads. “Then you can spend the rest of the class fucking yourselves.”  
  
Ms. Song walked over to her desk and pulled out her own vibrator wand. I watched her walk, even as I started to bounce up and down on the dildo inside of me. It felt _wonderful_ , and I could feel my tight walls clinging to the large shaft as I bounced up and down. I bit my tongue to keep from whimpering, unlike several other of the girls here.  
  
Looking from side to side, I could see everyone else in the class fucking themselves just like I was. So many young women, all of them wearing very little, caught up in the throes of arousal… It made me even wetter then I already had been. My nipples were poking out from my top, and I reached up to grab my breasts.  
  
I hissed, feeling my fingers sink into my boobs as I turned back to look at Ms. Song. She was masturbating just like us. And she was watching us. Her gaze slowly ran up and down the classroom. When it got to me, she smiled and winked. I blushed and kept on fucking myself.  
  
Teachers having sex with students, well, it was a bit of a grey area. So long as the teacher wasn’t one of _your_ teachers, everything was alright. But if she were, and she changed your grades because you were eating her out, then that was a problem. Midlands wanted it’s students to be able to stand on their own, instead of cheating their way through the system.  
  
So I probably couldn’t have sex with Ms. Song, at least, not for a year or so. But damn it, at least I could look at her while I masturbated and while she looked at me while she masturbated. And later, I could masturbate to the way she looked at me while she masturbated while looking at me masturbating. There was a meme to describe that, but I couldn’t focus on the exact details right now.  
  
Oh, and there was the question about having sex with other women without telling May about it. There was that, too. Sure, May was _pretty_ open to having sex at the drop of a hat (or skirt), but I still felt guilty about having sex without telling my quasi-girlfriend, quasi-roommate about it.  
  
I gasped as I came. A really, um, _weird_ image had entered my head right at that moment. It was Ms. Song and May, putting on a show for me. May was being the naughty student, and Ms. Song was the stern teacher. With a paddle.  
  
I hunched over, my nose almost pressed against the desk as I came. The image had been so intense, on the heels of almost an hour of getting my pussy stretched out, that my orgasm was making me feel _really_ good. It was like, like, I didn’t have the words (even with my creative writing class) to describe just how good the orgasm felt as it traveled through me. Bliss was too small a word for it.  
  
I sighed, standing up. It felt good to have cum, even if my legs were a bit shaky all of a sudden. But class was done in thirty seconds, so it was time to get my stuff together. May would be waiting for me in the student union building, and I didn’t want to leave her waiting.  
  
Some of the other girls were doing the same. We all had big smiles on our faces from the orgasms, feeling the delightful tingles still running through our bodies. I shared a glance with Katy-Ann as she slowly rubbed her crotch. She blushed and looked away, her smile getting just that much bigger.  
  
Some of us sure got used to the liberated atmosphere here faster then others. I was almost as the point where I didn’t mind that I was showing off my body every minute of the day (actually, I still minded, but the arousal I felt watching people watch me was almost as extreme). But others, like Katy-Ann (and yes, she had a southern accent so thick you could dip biscuits in it) did their best to arrange their books and backpacks so as few people as possible could see them. It really didn’t help that much, and just drew more attention to them.  
  
Of course, I thought that might be the entire point. I knew Katy-Ann grew up on a farm somewhere, and everyone knew what they said about farm girls. She probably enjoyed playing the shy, innocent girl even more then she would have liked putting herself out there for everyone to look at.  
  
I left the class with a stream of other students. And, surprisingly enough, I didn’t even get groped (or do any groping) as I left. There was usually _someone_ out there who saw a bunch of girls this close together as an invitation to see just how firm and/or soft the asses in front of them were.  
  
I hurried over to the student union building, a slight smile appearing on my face. I still wasn’t sure what exactly May and I were (not helped by her calling herself Mistress May sometimes), but I did know that I liked it. Especially since I had gotten the courage to set some ground rules for what she could do.  
  
Well, one rule, with some add-ons. May could only fuck me to the extent my clothing allowed. That meant hands to stay above the clothes, even when I was wearing skirts (and I was almost always wearing skirts). That rule applied during the day and whenever we were out of the dorm room.  
  
_Inside_ the dorm, and when it was night, I didn’t wear clothes. That meant that May had free access to my body (and I to hers). And man, she took advantage of that. If it wasn’t the chastity belt, it was the vibrators. If it wasn’t the vibrators, it was the gag. It was always something, and it was surprising just how much I liked it. Of course, it helped that May knew when it was time for fun and when it was time for studying. And that she was willing to actually help me study, too. My grades wouldn’t have been as good as they were if it wasn’t for her.  
  
And there she was now, waving at me through one of the windows. I picked up the pace, hurrying across the open space between the buildings. I still wasn’t fast enough to stop a gust of ice-cold wind from blowing up my legs and making my skirt dance. From May’s smile, I knew she had seen everything.  
  
I quickly hurried on inside to where it was warm. May gave me a smile that managed to completely banish the chill from outside. My heart beat a little faster as I stared.  
  
“How was the class?” May asked, sitting down at a free table.  
  
“Good,” I said. “Very… enjoyable.”  
  
I _knew_ that May knew what I meant. Any doubts I had were banished by her suddenly lewd(er than normal) smile.  
  
I sat down too, making sure to hook my ankles around the legs of the chair. That way I could be sure that I was exposing myself the proper amount. Even if the table in between us meant that nobody would actually be able to see my crotch.  
  
“Yeah, Ms. Song is a pretty good teacher,” May said, reaching out and taking my hand. She didn’t do anything with it, just held it in her own hand. It felt nice. “You thought about your end of class project yet?”  
  
“Thought, yes,” I said. “And surely that means I don’t have to do anything about it.”  
  
May giggled, and started stroking my hand, running her fingers along the back of my palm. I smiled, enjoying the feeling. I had cum so recently I was still feeling a bit weak in the legs. But looking at May, her olive-colored boobs barely held in place by her shirt, I wanted to feel that kind of pleasure again. And not just from a dildo.  
  
Or, at least, not just from a dildo mounted on a seat. The dildo that May carried around with her would be _quite_ acceptable. So would May’s fingers or her tongue or whatever else she wanted to use on me.  
  
“Thinking pervy thoughts already, huh?” May asked, somehow guessing what I was thinking. Her lazy smile, spread widely across her face, showed what she thought of that. “Naughty, naughty. Shouldn’t the, what, five orgasms you already had today have tired you out?”  
  
“Would they have satisfied _you_?” I asked, looking at her sparkling eyes.  
  
“Of course,” May said. “For two, maybe three minutes. Then I’d be on the lookout for some cute first-year to gobble up.” She actually licked her lips as she stared at me. At my face, not my breasts, which was a small blessing, I supposed.  
  
“If you find her, share her,” I said, the corners of my lips twitching upwards.  
  
“If I find some cutie I’m going to eat out until she faints,” May said, licking her lips again, in an extremely exaggerated manner, “then I’m going to take her right here,” she said. “And I’m going to make her cum so hard she forgets how to walk.”  
  
“Fine, fine, you’ve talked me into it,” I replied, smiling and standing up.  
  
Two and a half minutes later, I was up against a wall, one of my legs wrapped around May’s shoulders. Her tongue was going at my pussy, licking and suckling and running along my folds and making me feel _great_. Once again, my nipples were stiff, poking out through the thin weave of my blouse. And I was so sensitive down there that I could feel my arousal sticking on May’s face as she pressed herself against my folds.  
  
We had a small crowd of spectators, and even the people who weren’t staying to watch still glanced at us as they went in and out of the building. We were right near the front doors, and, oddly enough, we were the only pair (trio, group, loner) having sex right now. So if anybody felt like perving on one of the many, many lesbian make out sessions, encounters, orgies or exhibitions, we were their stop.  
  
It helped that May was putting on quite the show. Her ass was wiggling from side to side as she ate me out, her skirt pulled up just as far as mine was. I could look down at her and see that beautiful round ass swinging. And I could see the blue glint of the buttplug she had put inside herself, as well.   
  
Man, May was a kinky girl. Even for Midlands, she liked sex a lot, and that was saying something. And I was worried (for a given value of worried) that she was converting me to the same point of view. There were still so many ways for a girl to have fun that I hadn’t tried, and that May had told me about. Even if none of those ways involved guys, there were so many attractive ideas May had put in my head (usually while she was putting her fingers in my pussy) that I wanted to try out.  
  
My hands let go of my skirt, and it was too much work and coordination to grab it again. Instead, I clawed at the wall behind me, grabbing on tightly to the plaster. If I squeezed any harder, my fingers would be going through it. But there was no possible way I could relax my grip.  
  
May’s tongue was just too good. She had been here at Midlands for years. She had gotten _plenty_ of practice, and she was using every bit of it on my pussy right now. It was like the pleasure was reaching straight up my spine, into my brain.  
  
“Man, that’s one cute face,” one of the onlookers said, taking her phone out to snap a picture. “Hey, hon, are you cumming yet or is this just a face everyone gets to see?”  
  
“Not, ah,” I gasped, my eyes dancing in their sockets. “Not cumming.”  
  
_That_ was the eloquent, educated vocabulary a college student should use. Luckily, none of my teachers were here to correct me. And they would. I had found it quite funny three weeks ago when the head of the English department had lectured one of her students on proper grammar as a sex machine had been working over her ass, pussy and breasts all at once. It wouldn’t be so humorous right now.  
  
May’s tongue was the main attraction. But her hands were also making me feel good. They weren’t doing much, and they didn’t _need_ to do much. Just hold onto my thighs, making sure they stayed widely spread, as she licked and sucked and made me melt.  
  
I twisted around a bit too much. That was the breaking point for my blouse. It tore, the fabric ripping down the middle. My left breast fell out, bouncing slightly as it did so.  
  
As I was exposed to the eyes (and cameras) of my fellow college-goers, my only real thought about the situation was ‘oh no, not again’.  
  
These thin tops were alright, I guessed, when they were being worn by flat, not particularly athletic girls. But even someone with my chest was too big for it. I built up too much motion if I moved in the wrong way. At least I didn’t have to pay for the replacements.  
  
Of course, it also meant I could play with my tit without having the sensation dulled (minutely) by the fabric of the shirt. I grabbed my jiggling breast, ignoring the sighs of disappointment from the peanut gallery. And _enjoying_ the feeling of fingers that knew what they were doing playing with my chest.   
  
It was just one more good feeling, in an entire sea of pleasure. May and her hands, the onlookers and their chants and cheers, my breast and my hand… It was all great. Really, _really_ great if you know what I mean.  
  
I came, throwing my head back. Even the dull pain from hitting it against the wall wasn’t enough to stop me from enjoying my orgasm. I could feel it flowing around inside of me. My hips jerked back and forth, and my leg tightened around May’s head, keeping her even more firmly pressed against my crotch.  
  
I breathed in and out, staring at the ceiling and basking in the warm glow that was filling me up. It was like I had just won the lottery, like I was queen of the world. It was wonderful, and I wished it could last forever.  
  
Slowly, the sensation died down. May was still working between my legs, lapping up every bit of arousal that I had produced. She had such a good work ethic, when it came to some things.  
  
The crowd clapped, a few of the girls giving me thumbs up. I shakily smiled at them. The group of onlookers had grown so big that there was no way for people to get in and out of the main doors. I saw one chick outside shake her fist at me as she was forced to go around to the other side of the building, in the chilly wind. Ah well, you can’t make everyone happy.  
  
At least I had made myself feel happy. And really, wasn’t that the most important thing? (No.) I slowly, shakily, unhooked my leg from around May’s neck. She pulled away from me, smiling like the cat that had ate the canary, even as her tongue flicked out to run along her lips.  
  
“Wow,” I said, smiling pretty goofily. “Thanks, May. That was really-“ I was blanking out on the words to really describe how I felt again. “That was really great. Thanks.”  
  
“Not a problem,” May said, glancing around and winking at the crowd that was still watching us.  
  
I smiled and closed my eyes, still basking in the afterglow of this all. What a wonderful feeling. Was there anything else like it in the world? I didn’t think so.  
  
“Cindy?” May asked, standing up and wiping her mouth.  
  
“Y-yeah?” I asked, my lungs burning like I had run a marathon. It was a good thing I had this wall to lean against.  
  
“For some reason,” May held up her skirt, letting me get a clear view at her soaking wet pussy, “I’m feeling kind of turned on. Be a good roomie and clean me up, please.”  
  
She had said please. How could I refuse the magic word. Especially when the crowd was cheering me on. I had always wanted to hear my name chanted. And I supposed like this was going to be the best I got.  
  
My knees hit the tile, and I looked up at May’s face. The sincerity of her smile sent a shiver through me. I knew that she was asking me to do this for more reasons than just being the one she had just gotten off, or the one closest to her. She wanted _me_ to do this. It was a nice thought.  
  
I didn’t bother pulling May’s skirt up. It was already so short I could just duck my head underneath it, and there I was. Face to pussy. And it was a pretty nice pussy, too. Pretty wet, for one thing. And, of course, shaved spotless.  
  
I craned my head forward, pressing my lips against her lips. And man, it was absolutely wonderful. The sigh of appreciation I got was like a cup of wine. May’s hands landed on the back of my head, though she didn’t do anything. She just kept them there, her fingers digging into my hair.  
  
“That’s one juicy peach,” someone in the crowd called out.  
  
“Yeah, be sure not to get any on the floor,” another said, her voice cutting through the din of the crowd.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I tried to ignore them as I went to work. I wasn’t one for playing to the crowd, and I’d much rather make May feel as good as I possibly could instead of teasing and shaking and not actually giving May the pleasure she had given me.  
  
I brought one hand up to slide in and out of her pussy, while my tongue attended to the rest of her. It slid in easily, May’s lower lips already parted, waiting for me. She gasped as I slid in and flicked my tongue over her nub. It was a sweet sound, one that I rarely got tired of hearing.  
  
“Hey, May, take your shirt off. Let’s see those titties drop,” a girl suggested.  
  
“Just for you, Maria,” May responded.  
  
I could hear a rustling above me, and then some cheering. Then I felt what had to be May’s shirt drop onto my back. I rolled my eyes as I kept on working. I’d say there was a fifty-fifty chance of me finding May making out with some girl, this Maria, maybe, by the time I got out from underneath her miniskirt.  
  
And, well, that was something that happened. In only a few months, I had had more sex with girls then I had ever had with guys in my entire life. Free love was something that happened here at Midlands, and I didn’t know of anyone who didn’t take part. Sometimes it was as a punishment, sometimes it was because a friend needed to blow off some steam… Hell, sometimes it was because I was walking by a pair, and they wanted to make it into a threesome.  
  
And May had been here for years and years. I doubted she could even guess at how many women she had fucked or gotten fucked by. The idea of only having sex with your partner, it just wasn’t one that had much truck here at Midlands. Sure, you had the _most_ sex with your partner, but that didn’t even have to be a plurality of the people you banged. So if I say May making out with some girl I had never met, I would barely be surprised, and I wouldn’t be upset.  
  
I’d just have to do the very best I could to make May feel good. And I had gotten pretty good at licking pussy in just the few months I had been here. Also, a number of other things, some of which I could even put on a resume.  
  
Even just licking her clit while I fingered her pussy, my tongue was tasting May’s arousal. Not very much of it, but not all of may’s honey ended up coating my increasingly slick finger. It was a nice taste, certainly better then some of the pussies I had eaten out.  
  
“Oh, that feels nice, Cindy,” May moaned above me. “Keep on doing that, keep on eating me out.”  
  
As if I was going to stop. It would be a real slap in the face to leave May high and dry right now, even if she could probably get one of the women watching us to finish the job.  
  
“You know, May,” someone behind me said. “This looks like a really nice ass. Have you ever tried spanking it?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” May said. “Cindy needs a reminder every now and then. So I’ve gotta do what I’ve gotta do.”  
  
Seven times out of ten, the reminder I ‘needed’ was that May liked my ass and enjoyed bending me over her lap. Of course, the other three times was when I had actually broken one of the rules here. My dream was to one day catch _May_ breaking a rule. And then we’d see how much _her_ ass jiggled as I went to town on her.  
  
It hadn’t happened yet, but I was sure it would eventually. There was no way someone like May could keep herself completely out of trouble. I’d just have to hope I was around to catch it.  
  
And right now, I should hope that May’s orgasm was going to come soon. It was fun eating her out, in front of the crowd. But I still had things to do and classes to attend, and not even Midlands would excuse tardiness because a student was eating out someone else. (Eating out herself just might get a pass if she could replicate the feat in front of everyone.)  
  
I felt May’s hips twitching against me, grinding her pussy against my face. She was getting more and more turned on. I lifted my free hand and ran it down her thigh, my fingers brushing over her skin. She was pretty sensitive there, and she shivered as I repeated the motion.  
  
I was starting to get wet myself, from what I was doing. Not super horny or anything, but I was certainly feeling a dampness between my thighs. I smiled to myself as I kept on going at May’s crotch. She was starting to make some seriously adorable sounds.  
  
I twirled my finger around inside of May’s pussy. _That_ got a reaction. She stiffened, breathing in deeply. Her pussy squeezed down around my finger. I smirked, as much as I could with my tongue stuck out. That had gotten a reaction. And I could get an even better one if I did _this_.  
  
It was kind of hard, finding May’s G-spot, but the results were well worth it. I couldn’t see the expression on her face when I managed to rub the tip of my finger against it, but from the cheering all around me, it must have been one hell of a face. I’d have to ask to look at someone’s phone later, so I could properly treasure it.  
  
Then I pressed that spot again. That was enough for May. She shrieked as she came, splattering my face with her arousal. I coughed, swallowing the small amount that had ended up on my tongue. Then I pulled my head out from underneath her skirt, so I could look at her face as I kept on fingering her.  
  
May really looked beautiful as she came. Her eyes were screwed shut and, even though her hands were tight against the back of my head, she wasn’t able to use nearly enough force to keep it between her legs. Her back was right up against the wall, like she was melting into it.  
  
Also, her breasts were exposed, and dancing as she came. I licked my lips, coming away with another helping of arousal, as I watched them jiggle from side to side. What an absolutely lovely sight. It was almost as good as the look on her face.  
  
I stood up, theatrically bowing to the circle of applauding ladies. I noticed that my breast was still hanging out of my blouse, but couldn’t be bothered to fix that right now.  
  
I turned back to May, still smiling. She had more or less recovered from her orgasm by now. She was still leaning against the wall, but her eyes were open, and she was smiling at me. Her forehead was beaded with sweat.  
  
“Damn, that felt good,” May said. “Thanks a ton, Cindy.”  
  
“Not a problem,” I said, extending my hand. Like a striking snake, her own hand whipped out to wrap around mine. “Anybody want to take over for the two of us?” I asked, looking around at the crowd.  
  
Three months ago, even _one_ month ago, I never would have asked a crowd of people, most of them strangers, if they wanted to take over having oral sex from me and my roommate. But now, it really didn’t seem like a big deal. After all, May and I hadn’t even been using toys to fuck each other. That made it down right vanilla for this school.  
  
There was a chorus of muted ‘no’s’ from the crowd, and it slowly started to disperse. Much to the relief of anyone who wanted to get in and out of the building instead of watching two bi girls (or maybe just one bi girl and one lesbian) going at it, I was sure. Those sad, sad people.  
  
May grabbed her shirt off of the floor and slowly slid into it. I watched appreciatively, mostly at how the shirt pressed her boobs together even more than they already were. All the joys of cleavage, none of the drawbacks of not being able to see a nice pair of boobies.  
  
Smiling and brushing agianst each other, we gathered our stuff from the table we had left it on. Then I squeaked, as May wrapped her arm around mine. She tugged me close, pressing me up against her. It was a nice feeling, even if my blush didn’t die down very much.  
  
“So, where to next?” May asked, smiling at me.  
  
“Um, I,” I stammered, momentarily forgetting my plans for the day. “The library. I’ve got some research to do.”  
  
“Lead the way,” May said, gesturing widely with one arm. “It’s a good a spot as any to do my homework at.”  
  
The both of us still feeling the post-orgasm glow, the two of us set off for the library. It felt wonderful to be this close to May, and I hoped that I would be able to get some actually study done when we got there. Instead of staring at each other as our feet knocked against each other underneath the table.  
  
Well, that was just a risk we would have to take.  


*******

  
It was Saturday, and that meant that most of the day was free. Sure, I’d spent some time studying, and I’d spend more time later, but for now, I was free. So was May, and she had come up with an idea. And, more impressively, she had talked me into the idea, as well.  
  
We were going to have a picnic out on the lawn. It was a nice enough day, just warm enough that it was still possible to do so. Assuming we brought plenty of hot foods, of course.  
  
“And if that doesn’t work,” May added, waggling her eyebrows, “I’m sure we can find some other way to keep ourselves warm.”  
  
“And dry?” I asked, slinging the basket over my shoulder.  
  
“Parts of us, parts of us, sure,” May said breezily, in a manner unlikely to attract confidence in her statements. “But doesn’t it feel better to be properly hydrated instead of all dried out?”  
  
I rolled my eyes as I headed for the dorm door. Hopefully, we would at least be able to eat _something_ before she leapt on me. And given how much work I had put into making the chicken and bean soup, May had _better_ appreciate it.  
  
It wasn’t as cold as I thought it would be when we stepped outside. It was almost noon, and the sun was beating down on the campus. Of course, it was still cold enough when you had bare legs. But that was why we had brought blankets. And each other. May was like a furnace most of the time, so I was sure that if I pressed up against, I could stay plenty warm.   
  
I was also sure that if I pressed up against her, we would be having sex sooner rather than later. The idea that we might not have sex at all just wasn’t realistic. Certainly not with May, and probably not with any of the other women, student or staff, here at college.  
  
I shivered as May and I left the dorms, heading for the grassy square between the library and the administration building. That would be the spot that would have the best balance between out of the wind and nice to look at. And getting out of even this lazy, fitful wind would be appreciated.  
  
The campus was pretty busy. There were lots of girls walking back and forth, talking with each other, looking at their phones or just checking out all the other scantily clad girls around. And who could blame them for the last? Everyone else did the exact same thing. Some of them did more than that.  
  
I watched one girl walk over to a pair and stick out her hand, introducing herself. Before we turned the corner, all three of them were kissing, hands sliding underneath the winter coats. I shook my head, smiling. Hopefully they didn’t get so sidetracked they forgot whatever reason they had to be out and about.  
  
“By the way, Cindy,” May said, looking at me. “That offer to help with the Christmas stuff is still open. Many hands make light work, hint, hint.”  
  
“That was subtle,” I said, smiling. “And like I said, I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Just don’t think about it for too long,” May said, spreading the blanket on the ground. “There’s only a few sexy elf costumes left. Then you’ll have to be a reindeer instead.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. I happened to know that the real need for the Christmas preparations was ‘go staple a light strand from there to there’, not ‘what’s the biggest size of reindeer tail plug you can handle’. Especially since the Bondage Club and the Furry Appreciation Club had already gotten in a fight over who was going to get the reindeer costumes.  
  
I joined May on the blanket, opening up my basket and pulling out the food. It looked tasty, especially since I had only eaten a light breakfast. We quickly got set up, and then dove in, enjoying the foil-wrapped sandwiches and the soup.  
  
May leaned herself against me as we watched the people passing by. And some of them watched us, obviously wondering what kind of loons would go out for a picnic in December. The two of us chatted about this and that for a while, not really saying all that much. But we didn’t need to. We just needed to be pressed up against each other, enjoying some good, homemade food and watching the world go by.  
  
“That was good,” May said, wiping her fingers clean on a napkin. “But now I think I’m ready for dessert.”  
  
“Really?” I asked, frowning as I rifled through the bags and baskets. “What did you bring?”  
  
“Peaches and cream,” May said, digging into one of the bags I hadn’t looked into yet. “ _I_ brought some whipped cream,” May said, producing a red and white can. “And you’ve got the peach.”  
  
Her eyebrows wiggled as I groaned. Man, I had walked into that one. But, then again, why not? I hadn’t cum since my workout this morning on the exercise bikes (with a very special attachment to the seats). So why not have sex again?  
  
Sometimes I wondered if Midlands was setting me up with unrealistic expectations for what life outside of college would be like.  
  
“Sure, just so long as I get a snack, too,” I said, packing up the picnic and putting them out of the way.  
  
“You read my mind,” May said, shaking the can with one hand while she used the other to get out of her miniskirt.  
  
This would be the first time I had used food to have sex. Well, beyond that one time I had eaten a banana in a certain way in front of my boyfriend at the time. But I liked whipped cream, and I liked May’s taste, so it should all go together like, well, peaches and cream.  
  
I slipped out of my own skirt, making sure to put a basket on top so it wouldn’t blow away. May might be willing to risk a walk back to the dorms without a bottom, but I wasn’t.  
  
May was already on her back, her legs widely spread as she smiled up at me. She had also pulled her shirt off, baring her large, beautiful boobs. Once she was sure I was watching, she shook the can one last time and started applying it to herself.  
  
I watched intently as the white cream built up over her pussy. She did this with such a sure hand, I wondered how many other girls had gotten this dessert. Then she finished, tossing the can to me.  
  
I positioned the can right in front of my crotch, and pressed the button. I flinched a bit, feeling the whipped cream hitting my skin. But then I quickly got used to it and finished the job, leaving a big helping of the white stuff on my skin (and feeling quite different from the _other_ white stuff I was used to feeling on my skin during sex!)  
  
It was already slowly sagging, so I needed to move quickly. I laid down on top of May, putting my head between her thighs and resting my pussy just in front of her face.  
  
From this close up, I could get a much better look at what the whipped cream did to her pussy. And it was quite the interesting sight. A lot of her skin really was hidden underneath the cream. I’d have to do a lot of licking if I wanted to get at her pussy. Well, that wasn’t a problem, or even a challenge.  
  
May had already started doing the same to me. I shivered and smiled as I felt her hands grab my thighs, and her tongue start to work its way from the join of my thighs and my crotch to my pussy proper. And I couldn’t just let her do all the work.  
  
Leaning in, I started to lick at the whipped cream. It tasted nice, obviously. And there was a lot of it. I kept on licking, swallowing more and more of the whipped cream. Soon, I started seeing the first hints of May’s skin underneath the whipped cream. I kept on going, not stopping.  
  
Looking as much as I could without moving my head, I could see we were once again gathering an audience. I could hear the distant, fragmented chatter carried on the wind as I tended to May and as she tended to me. Glancing up for a second, I saw that there were about half a dozen women. So far, at least, and right in front of me. Who could tell how many May could see?  
  
Even with my skirt off, I really wasn’t feeling the cold. Maybe it was the hot food, maybe it was erotic energy filling me up, maybe it was having my body pressed against May. Whatever the reason was, I was downright warm as I licked up the last few bits of whipped cream. The taste of them was strongly mingled with May’s arousal.  
  
May was at the same point with me. I could feel her tongue getting the last bits of whipped cream off of me, leaving my pussy bare and wet. Pretty wet, actually. This was surprisingly fun to do.  
  
And now that the whipped cream was mostly gone, it was time to focus on May’s pussy. And I had a lot of experience with that. I knew what to do to make her feel good, even as she worked me over in turn. I started licking, running my fingers along her sensitive inner thighs, making her feel good. And I could tell just how good she was feeling by the amount of arousal that was coating my lips.  
  
“That feels wonderful, Cindy,” May said in between her own ministrations. “Just keep on going like that.”  
  
I nodded, and did so. My tongue ran along her lower lips, occasionally sliding into them. Or it was playing with her clit, or circling around her labia. There were a ton of things I could do with my tongue that would make May feel good. And I did my best to do every single one of them.  
  
Well, almost all of them. May was a fan of giving and getting rimjobs, but the mere thought of it was enough to make me gag. So I made sure my tongue stayed resolutely near her pussy, not going anywhere else. And that was still enough.  
  
More and more arousal was leaking out from May’s pussy, more then I could possibly lick up. It ran down her skin and pooled on the blanket. I imagined my own arousal was running down May’s cheeks, leaving her face all shiny.  
  
The crowd was getting bigger and bigger. Some people were leaving after a few minutes of watching, but a lot more were staying. And, of course, the phones were out, recording us.  
  
There wasn’t actually a huge market for online porn Midlands students, surprisingly enough. Mostly because a phone’s camera was crappy enough that they couldn’t get very good images. Apparently (and the flash drive May had full of videos backed this up) most of it was strictly for the recorder’s enjoyment, with only the most interesting images and acts getting passed around for others. And even then, it was only mostly to other students.  
  
I buried my face back in May’s pussy, collecting a good amount of arousal on my tongue. I swallowed it, before running my tongue back along her lips. She was twitching more and more, and I thought she was going to cum soon. And that would be great. It was always nice to see May cum. Or any other girl, really. They all had beautiful, unique, looks on their faces when the pleasure finally reached a boiling point inside them. Even if I couldn’t see May’s face like this, it would still be great.  
  
For that matter, I was feeling pretty close to my own peak as well. My nipples were digging through my shirt and pressing against May’s abs. My pussy was steadily getting wetter and wetter, and my thighs were starting to twitch in the familiar leadup to my orgasm.  
  
“Oh, May,” I sighed, barely removing my face from her pussy. I know she could feel my hot breath washing over her folds from the way she twitched. “You taste so good.”  
  
It was hard to tell if May’s groan was an actual answer, or if she was just feeling really good. Either way, I kept on licking and tending to her, not letting up for a second. There wasn’t a trace of the whipped cream left by now, on either of us. But May’s taste was a more then satisfactory alternative.  
  
May’s hips were starting to twitch, grinding themselves against me as much as she could. I could feel her arousal getting smeared across more and more of my face. I was going to need a shower after this. And it would probably be a shower with May underneath the exact same showerhead, offering to wash my back just like they did back in the old country (that she had apparently spent a grand total of three weeks in over her entire life).  
  
“I’m, I’m cumming!” May moaned, right into my pussy. I shivered, feeling the pleasure running up my spine as the vibrations moved through me. “Cindy!”  
  
I had kind of guessed that May was cumming. The arousal that was splattering all over me was a pretty good hint. So was the way she was bucking up and down, almost throwing me off as she came. I had to wrap my arms around her thighs just to stay on, as I leaned in for another lick.  
  
I was cumming too. It wasn’t as intense as May’s orgasm apparently was. But it still felt wonderful, the pleasure rising up inside of me, bathing my entire body in a warm, wonderful glow. I gasped, feeling the raw breath in my lungs as I came. My own body was twitching around on top of May’s.  
  
I actually ended up rolling off of May, falling onto the blanket. Whoops! But I couldn’t stop myself or get my body under control. It was just too good, the pleasure so intense inside of me that I didn’t have any other choice.  
  
I could hear cheers and clapping from the crowd of onlookers. Some of them were referring to Cindy and I by name. I looked up, my head wobbling slightly on my neck. Sure enough, I knew some of the girls watching us. Ms. Rose, for one, who gave me a thumbs-up. I waved towards them, smiling exhaustedly.  
  
“Wow, that felt great,” May said, sitting up and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. “Best dessert I’ve had in a long time. But how about we do some more cooking, huh?” She winked at me, tugging me closer against her. “How about we make a fruit salad, huh?”  
  
I stared at her, trying to follow her train of thought.  
  
“You… have a dildo for us to fuck ourselves with?” I asked hesitantly.  
  
“What? No, no. Good idea, though,” May said, her hand slipping from my shoulder to my breast. “Nah, I was thinking we just do some good old tribbing action. Two peaches, two cherries, four melons.”  
  
“And what’s the yogurt in this analogy,” I asked. It sounded fun, I had to admit. The orgasm had gotten me fired up, not tired out.  
  
“Don’t carry the metaphor too far,” May said dismissively, waving her hand. “You up for it?”  
Instead of verbally answering, I swung myself around, trying to angle my hips so I could press my crotch against May’s. Her smile was so big it almost fell off of her face.  
  
We quickly got the two of us pressed up against ourselves. I smiled in turn, feeling the warm, wet pussy pressed against mine. Also, May still hadn’t put her shirt on, so I could see her big boobs in all their glory. And they were glorious.  
  
And, best of all, there was nothing stopping me from reaching out and grabbing one. I did just that, letting my hand sink into her tit as we angled our hips, bringing us together in just the right way. We both sighed.  
  
May quickly started on a lot more aggressive grind then I would have taken. Her hips were really moving, and she was pressing her breast against my hand. I did my best to match her pace, and made sure that my hand was squeezing down, bringing her as much pleasure as I could.  
  
“Lot of people watching,” May said, glancing around at the sidewalks framing the patch of green we were on. “You don’t even care, do you?”  
  
“No,” I grunted, shaking my head. “Let them watch! Oh, May, you feel so good!”  
  
“I know, baby,” May said, with a much too cocky smile. “You feel great yourself. Come on, let’s give these ladies a show!”   
  
She started really grinding back and forth with that, angling her hips to press herself against me. I could feel her clit, from time to time. That uncovered little nub, rubbing against my skin. But mostly I just felt _good_ , the pleasure rising and rising inside me, without anything I could possibly do to stop it.  
  
My pussy was sending electric tingles up my spine, straight into my brain. I was shuddering and gasping, my nipples stiff underneath my shirt. I had cum a lot since arriving here, but orgasms had yet to lose their savor. I was always ready for more.  
  
May brought her hand up. And instead of playing with my breasts like I thought she would, she let her fingertips trace their way up my torso, before jumping to my chin. Guessing what she wanted, I opened my mouth, and let her slide her fingers into my mouth.  
  
I ran my tongue along them, suckling on them. The delighted look on her face made it all worth it. I could also taste a bit of my own flavor on her fingers. Funny, I hadn’t even thought that she had slid her fingers into my pussy. I still made sure to lick them clean.  
  
Looking around, as much as I could, I saw all the people watching us. There were a lot of them, no mistake about that. Watching us, recording us, talking about us. Some of them were even masturbating, their fingers underneath the skirts.  
  
I turned my attention back to May’s fingers, feeling a flush of pride inside myself. It was always nice to see that kind of attention being paid to me. And May.  
  
I ran my eyes down my body, until they arrived at the place where May and I met. It was such a hot sight. May’s lower lips pressed against mine, the both of us gasping and panting and moaning for all we were worth. Then I looked up into May’s eyes.  
  
I couldn’t describe the look in her face. Suffice to say, if I had the same expression, then the two of us had to be the most erotic sight on the campus right now. I tightened my grip on her breast a bit, making her throw her head back and gasp.  
  
I was getting close to my orgasm. I could tell that May was as well. Her breath was coming in shorter and short pants as she looked at me. The way her shoulders were trembling was another good clue.  
  
So was the wetness of her pussy, of course. But it was hard to tell just how wet she was, given how soaked I was. We were both so turned on, having sex outside in December, before the eyes of a couple dozen people. They were all watching, admiring us. It was such a turn-on.  
  
“May,” I groaned. “I’m really close.”  
  
“So am I,” May said, smiling at me. “Just, just a bit longer, Cindy!”  
  
I jerkily nodded my head. I hoped I could hold out. I was feeling _really_ good, and it wasn’t going to take much more before I went over the edge. And I didn’t want to cum too long before May. Orgasms were so much better when they were shared.  
  
I shouldn’t have worried. Almost before the thought finished passing through my mind, May was cumming. Her breaths came in short, rapid pants, and her eyes got really wide. She was caught up in a beautiful orgasm. And I could feel my own, just seconds behind.  
  
I came, hard. Harder then the first orgasm out here, certainly. I screwed my eyes shut, feeling the wonderful, wonderful pleasure inside of me. It was filling up every part of me, spreading out through my body up from my pussy. It was so intense I could barely stand it.  
  
I certainly couldn’t stay upright. I fell backwards, the upper part of my back landing on the dead grass behind me. My eyes popped open and I stared up at the clear blue sky, gasping as I still felt May’s pussy pressed against my own.  
  
Even over the rushing of blood in my ears, I could hear May’s gasping. She sounded like a bellows, as she tried to catch her breath.   
  
My pussy and crotch were so wet. It wasn’t even all me, but May’s arousal mixing in with the rest, running along my skin. It felt nice.  
  
After a brief eternity, I recovered. I slowly pushed myself back up. May smiled as I got back on her level. She looked happy and tired. A few strands of hair were sticking to her forehead, as she reached out to clap me on the shoulder.  
  
“Wow. I mean, _wow_. That was awesome, Cindy.”  
  
“Thanks, May,” I said, smiling back at her. Even with the orgasm done, it still felt like there was a large, wonderful cloud filling up my body. “You were great too.”  
  
“You were both great, cuties! Now kiss!” A girl shouted from the crowd, followed by a whole lot of cheers and echoes.  
  
May flipped them off, but she also grinned quite a bit. Wiggling her eyebrows, she leaned in. Rolling my eyes, I did the same.  
  
It was a good kiss. The crowd cheered long and loud as we pressed our lips against each other. I could feel May’s tongue poking out, brushing against my lips. I parted them a bit, just enough to let it slide into my mouth.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling, kissing May. I wished it could have lasted longer. But I was starting to feel clammy. Getting inside and cleaning up was starting to sound more and more appealing. We broke, both of us smiling at the other.  
  
“Thanks for the picnic, May,” I said, running my hand down the side of her face.  
  
“Thanks for the dessert, Cindy,” May replied, winking at me.  
  
The crowd slowly dispersed as we picked up after ourselves. Sure enough, May’s clothes had blown away, never to be seen again. She was going to be coming back to the dorm completely naked, except for her shoes. And it didn’t surprise me at all that she wasn’t even slightly bothered by it. She didn’t even try to use her share of the blankets and baskets to hide herself.  
  
“It’s a shower for me,” May said cheerfully, swinging her share over her back. “Care to join me, Cindy?”  
  
I could use a shower myself, I knew. And I also knew what would happen if I shared one with May. Then again, why not? Sex sure was fun, and three orgasms were better then two. And four, five, so on and so forth, were even better then two.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do,” I said, fastening my skirt closed.  
  
We headed back to our dorms, hand in hand. It felt nice, beyond even the after effects of the orgasm. I was looking forward to getting all nice and clean.

*******

There were several unintuitive steps in getting clean. At least, if you were showering with May. I wasn’t at all surprised when I ended up flat on my back on the shower floor, May above me.  
  
At least I was feeling all nice and warm right now. The heat of the shower water was beating down on us. Especially me, in fact, since May was holding one of the detachable shower heads in her hand. She was running it up and down my body, letting the soft jets of water press against me. It felt nice, and I knew it would feel even better soon, when she pressed it against my pussy.  
  
But, quid pro quo, I’d only get to feel that once I started eating May out. And she was already wet. No more then half of that was from the shower. Not that I was even slightly surprised, though. It was May. Of course she would get horny and want to have sex with me. Not just because of my own beauty (though I was quite comfortable there), but because she was May.  
  
It was the middle of the day, and we were alone in the showers. It felt kind of weird to be having sex with May and _not_ have a crowd of onlookers cheering us on. And the lack of other people was the only reason we had any kind of privacy. There weren’t any kind of dividers between the shower heads. From one wall to the other, there was nothing but open, steamy air.  
  
To think I had used to be embarrassed by how explicitly the design of the showers pushed their users to have sex. Now, I just appreciated the foresight and generosity of the architects by giving us so many ways to get ourselves and each other off.  
  
May sat down on my face, shifting around a bit to get herself comfortable. I looked right at her shaved smooth pussy, staring at the drops of arousal I could see forming on her lower lips. How could one girl be so turned on, so often? Not that I was all that much better, but at least I just enjoyed the low thrum of arousal running through me, instead of constantly finding the closest person around to help get me off.  
  
May ran the shower head in a circle around my lower stomach and my thighs. The message was crystal clear. Get licking, and get rewarded. And I knew how to lick.  
  
I lifted my head and pressed my mouth against May’s pussy one more time. This sure was fun, but, even if May pushed for more sex after this, I was going to have to turn her down. There was more stuff to do in the day besides having sex with even someone as cute as May.  
  
I ran my tongue along May’s slit. Her lower lips were already parted, and I came away with a whole bunch of arousal on my tongue.  
  
May repaid the favor. She lowered the shower head, pressing it against my pussy. I twisted around underneath her, squirming as the water rushed over my folds. It felt good, in a completely different way from May’s tongue and fingers. Or even a dildo. The water mixed with my arousal, washing over my skin.  
  
May wasn’t staying dry, either. She had turned on a couple of other shower heads, pointing them at us. It was a damn good thing the dorm had huge hot water tanks, because we were certainly putting a good dent in the reserves. Also, if the water suddenly turned cold, I was _out_ of here.  
  
But that hadn’t happened so far, and May and I were making each other feel great. I was still a long way from cumming, and I knew that May was as well. But that just meant more time spent with each other. I ran my fingers along her thighs, and slid around the entrance to her pussy. I knew how much she liked that.  
  
But it seemed May wanted something else even more. As soon as I moved my fingers out of the way, she brought herself down, pressing her pussy right against my mouth, not leaving me any room to get my fingers in to play with her.  
  
“Really?” I asked, or tried to, at least. Since she was so firmly pressed against my mouth, it ended up as a series of moans.  
  
Then May started grinding her hips against me, on the off chance I hadn’t gotten the message, somehow. Rolling my eyes, I reached above my head and grabbed May’s ass. My fingers sank into her rear. I started groping her cheeks as I ate her out. And as she played the shower head over my folds.  
  
For all that May could be a bit bossy, she sure knew how to use the tools of the trade. She even knew what settings on the showerhead felt best, switching between them with the ease of a virtuoso. On my part, all I could do was keep on licking and playing with her pussy.  
  
And it sure was a nice pussy. My mouth was once again getting filled up with her flavor, barely diluted at all by the water running down her soft, smooth skin. A lick here, a prod there, and I could make May feel just as good as I was. It was a nice thought, knowing that the two of us were working so hard to make each other feel good.  
  
To the extent that I had to do anything at all, of course. May was outright humping against my face, grinding her pussy against my nose and chin. I was doing my best to actually contribute _something_ to her pleasure, something she wouldn’t have just gotten from riding the bedpost.  
  
Of course, May only needed one hand to hold the showerhead. The other was completely free to play with my body, especially with my breasts. Her hand was squeezing down, pinching my nipple and rubbing my breast proper. It felt great, as having my breasts played with often did.  
  
“You know,” May said in a conversational voice as she used my face to get off. “I saw Emily Taggert in the crowd while we were having… dessert.”  
  
Okay? I didn’t know who that was. I said as much, though with how May’s pussy was pressing down on me I didn’t communicate that much.  
  
“She’s with the college newspaper. One of the reporters. We have a class together. If you’d like, I can make sure that our picnic can appear in this week’s paper.”  
  
Well, _huh_. That wasn’t something I had expected. One, for May to know who was on the newspaper. _I_ couldn’t even name the paper. Two, the idea of me appearing in the paper. The closest I had ever gotten was appearing in a group picture during a school play. I hadn’t even been named.  
  
But did I want to get my fifteen minutes of fame for this? For having sex with May? If people were going to be talking about me, I kind of wanted it to be for something more meaningful then that.  
  
I pushed May up, getting a few inches of space. I said as much, before letting her sink back down on me. She shifted around a bit, finding the perfect spot for her to continue to use my face as a sex toy. I ran my tongue along her labia, making her twitch minutely.  
  
“Nah, nah, Cindy,” May said, running the showerhead back and forth. “It’s not just a story about the two of us having sex. It’s a story about the two of us being so close and romantic that we were even willing to go have a picnic outside in December. And we even had sex, showing the depths of our feelings for each other.”  
  
That was certainly one way to look at it. It suffered a bit due to how disconnected love and lust were at this college. But I had to admit, it did sound better then ‘those two loonies who got frostbite banging each other.’  
  
On a somewhat related note, my fingers and toes were finally feeling warm now. The hot water, the warm air, they were doing wonders to chase the last bits of December chill out from me.  
  
I thought over what May had said. You know what, why not? It could be fun to get interviewed by a journalist. Hell, given how highly placed most of the Midland graduates ended up being, I should probably get used to talking to someone with a notepad or a camera.  
  
“Sure, I’ll do it,” I said, fighting for enough space to actually speak. Then I let May settle back down on top of me, streaking her arousal over more and more of my lower face.  
  
“Great!” May said. “I’ve got her number, so once we’re dressed, I’ll go give her a call.”  
  
I nodded, fractionally. I was a bit nervous, but what the hell. It was a college newspaper, and we hadn’t done anything wrong. That was just my nerves talking.  
  
“And now,” May said, “let’s see how well I can give you a girl bukkake.”  
  
Classy, May. You’re a real charmer when you want to be. Still, I started licking and playing with her, doing my best to make her cum, just like she was doing to me.  
  
And May was doing a very good job of it. She was making me feel great, both from the hot water and from her hand. My body was twitching, moving against the tiles of the floor as I felt the pleasure moving through my body.  
  
And as good as I was feeling, I needed to make May feel just as good. In as much as I needed to, since she was doing a pretty good job of making herself feel good all on her own. The moaning I could hear showed just how much she was enjoying herself, rocking back and forth on top of me. So did the arousal, running out of her body and along my face.  
  
Since she was sitting on my shoulders, I wasn’t able to reach up and play with May’s breasts like she was doing to me. The best I could do was play with her thighs and lower stomach, running my fingers over her smooth, wet skin. But I knew she still enjoyed that, because of how often we had spent together in the dorm’s shared bed, running our hands over each other.  
  
I may not be as good as May at finding the weak spots on another girl’s body, but I still had some talent. I knew what spots May liked, and I reached all of them I could. I ran my fingers over them, finding that spot on the bottom of her thigh, running around her navel, so many different ways to make her feel good.  
  
Even if, admittedly, they all paled before getting her pussy to feel good. I used my tongue as much as I could, trying to anticipate where May was going to press down next. I did a pretty good job, even if I was getting distracted by May’s own assault on my body.  
  
May’s free hand was steadily alternating between my breasts, relentlessly playing with them and making me feel good. The showerhead was making me feel even better, driving me on and on as the water rushed over my folds.  
  
I thought I was going to cum soon. And, just like always, I wanted to make certain that May came soon after me. It just wasn’t nice to leave the other girl hanging. So I kept on licking, doing my best to make May feel just as good as I was feeling.  
  
And given the sounds May was making, I could tell that I was close. I just needed to do a little bit more, keep on going a bit further, and I was sure to make May collapse. Maybe literally. She tended to get a bit weak in the knees after several orgasms.  
  
I grabbed at May’s hips, holding her down so that I could try and get as much stimulation in for her as possible. My head jerked back and forth as I licked and sucked and did everything I could to make her feel wonderful.  
  
And it worked. If there was a delay in one of us cumming after the other, it was so close that I couldn’t tell. Both of us gasped and moaned as our orgasms broke inside of us, flooding us with pleasure for the third time in an hour.  
  
The showerhead fell away from my pussy, clunking against the tiled floor. May let go of my breast, and grabbed my sides, her hands squeezing down in a tight grip. I shivered, not believing just how much femcum she was producing.  
  
And also not believing just how good I was feeling. It was so intense inside of me, making me feel wonderful. My body rose off of the floor, forming an arc as I moaned my orgasm into her pussy. My nipples were stiff points, pressing up into the air as my body shook and trembled. It was a wonderful feeling, better then I could have imagined.  
  
And, all too soon, gone. I slumped back to the floor, gasping for air. And, mostly, getting more of May’s arousal on my tongue. Then she slid off of me, slumping against the wall.  
  
Wearily propping myself up on my elbows, I looked at her. She smiled back at me, a tired, pleased expression on her face. She was panting for breath, and so was I, the wonderful rush of orgasm having taken something out of me.  
  
“Wow,” I said, smiling at May. “That felt great. So does getting to breathe, mind.”  
  
“Bah,” May said, giggling in a surprisingly high-pitched voice, “breathing’s overrated. I go for three, four seconds every day without doing it.”  
  
Rolling my eyes, I grabbed for the shower head in between my legs. As nice as it felt to have the water pounding against my thigh, I still needed to clean up. Slowly, gingerly, standing, I made sure that my legs would support me before I pushed off from the wall.  
  
And I really did need to get cleaned up. The water was still hot, but it wasn’t as hot as before. The water heater was running low, and that meant it was time to get clean and start drying off.  
  
May was obviously thinking the same thing. She pulled herself up the wall, positioning herself underneath an adjacent showerhead. Still smiling at each other, we washed ourselves off. And from there? Back off to the dorm, completely naked. As was standard.  
  
This had to be one of the better Saturday’s in recent memory for me. A good meal, good sex, spending time with May, if I could only finish my school work, then everything would be absolutely perfect.  


*******

  
“You know, May, I kind of thought that we were going to get the page one story, above the fold,” I said, looking at the paper.  
  
“The news about getting a new wing to the science building is probably just a _bit_ more important, Cindy,” May said, looking over my shoulder. “Page four is still very good.”  
  
“The last page,” I grumbled, though there wasn’t any heat in it.  
  
At least Emily had written a nice little story about us. Two columns, sandwiched in between an ad and the humor section. But still, more then I had ever expected to see. Especially just for having sex.  
  
“Think we’re going to start a trend?” I asked, looking up at May.  
  
“Not until March, at least,” May snorted.   
  
I had to nod. The nice weather of last week had vanished so thoroughly it was no more then a memory now. We were both wearing leggings that went up to mid-thigh, and it wasn’t just to make our legs look cuter. It was pretty damn chilly out there, and the administration had actually set up an hourly shuttle from the college down to the town below us, just so we didn’t have to walk along the bare, empty road downhill.  
  
“I don’t know,” I still said. “I bet the cafeteria might have a lot more people bringing their own lunch. Or at least their own dessert.”  
  
“Speaking of which,” May said, standing up and slinging her books over her shoulder, “want to try that banana idea soon? Or if that doesn’t float your boat, I’ve got some god recipes for cucumbers. They just need a special sauce beforehand.” May’s eyebrows wiggled outrageously at that.  
  
“Get your mind out of the gutter,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Anyway, I think I’m in the mood for a nice thick sausage.” I licked my lips, making certain that May was looking at me as we stepped out into the hallway.  
  
“No thanks,” May said, laughing. “Anyway, where are you even going find a sausage around here? There’s just peaches and melons and clams and…” May trailed off, drumming her fingers against her thigh as she tried to think of more food-based innuendos for female anatomy.  
  
Walking down the stairs, we headed towards the front doors. Still laughing and joking with each other, my eyes wandered over to the bulletin board right next to the double doors. There was a new notice on it, one that I didn’t recall seeing before. And I must have glanced at the board, oh, once every three weeks or so.  
  
It was another day of classes. I was actually looking forward to today, since we should be getting our grades back on the midterm project for Economics 101. I had done a damn good job on it, and I hoped it would bump my grade up from 93% to 96%. Not much, but it would meet a goal I had set for myself.  
  
But there was still enough time to look at what was on the announcement. I stopped in front of it, and listened to the clack of May’s heels against the floor for a few more steps before she paused as well.  
  
“Hey, May,” I asked, looking at the announcement on the bulletin board. “Did you hear about this contest?”  
  
“Hhm?” May hummed, turning to look at it. “Oh, yeah, this thing. The Dean organizes it every year. Why? You want to try it out?”  
  
“I don’t know,” I said, looking at it. “It’s kind of… public.”  
  
May’s snort made me flush. Yes, okay, it was stupid to be worried about exposing myself after everything May and I had done. But this would be in an official capacity, not just our love and lust for each other overflowing.  
  
There was going to be a sexual endurance contest in a few weeks. All the girls that signed up would be strapped onto sybians in the main audience hall. And from then, it would be a contest to see who could last the longest without cumming. Apparently there were supposed to be cameras, too, in addition to the audience.  
  
Man, that would be a lot of attention focused on you. And trying _not_ to cum? Where was the fun in that? I liked my orgasms coming when I wanted them too, thank you very much.  
  
“Eh, I don’t know,” I said.  
  
“You should,” May said. “It’s super fun. Also,” she tapped a line. “Money.”  
  
“Also,” I said, matching her tone and tapping the next line down. “Chastity belts for everyone else.” I frowned. “And you’d think that _Midlands_ would have something more exotic then just offering money to the winner.”  
  
“What, you mean something sexual?” May asked, looking at me and smiling. “Sweetie, around here _not_ having the prize be sexual is exotic. Also, money’s good everywhere.”  
  
“Are you signing up?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
“Sure thing. I’ve done it every year I’ve been here. Haven’t won once, but I’ve got a good feeling about this year. You should try.”  
  
“So you can get me in a chastity belt again? That’s an incentive,” I said.  
  
“Oh, honey,” May patted my shoulder. “I don’t need a contest to get you into chastity. As soundly as you sleep, I just need to wait until night.”  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to tell just how much of that was a joke. Unfortunately, it was impossible to read anything in her face, beyond a wide, honest, unbelievable smile.  
  
“Still, that’s a nice amount of money,” I said musingly. “Maybe I will.”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” May said, slinging her backpack over her shoulders. “Think about it today. We’ve still got a while to sign up.”  
  
Nodding slowly, I turned back towards the entrance. It would be something to mull over during classes today. Along with a whole host of other things, including if I should steal a march on May, and make see that _she_ woke up one morning with a chastity belt around her hips.  
  
Sure, I would probably end up paying for it, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be worth doing.

*******

My Intro to Accounting class was as lively as it ever was. And by that, I meant that I could feel the dust accumulating in my mouth as I tried to keep my eyes open. And when my pussy was impaled by a dildo, you _know_ that meant the class was boring.  
  
I had hoped that the excitement over the first five minutes would have continued through the rest of the class, but it wasn’t to be. I glanced over at Bian. She still had a very… _odd_ posture, and the expression on her face wasn’t just from the excitement from learning about double entry bookkeeping.  
  
I didn’t know much about Bian, beyond that she was from Vietnam. Well, I had added a second factoid to my mental list today. She squealed like a stuck pig when she got spanked.  
  
_Damn_ , Ms. Moss had really laid into her when the slender girl had turned up late. Maybe if she hadn’t tried to make such bad excuses for why she was late, the big black woman wouldn’t have gone quite as hard on her. But Bian had stammered out some unlikely story, not noticing how Ms. Moss’s eyebrows drew closer and closer together.  
  
And then Bian was bent over the wooden horse at the front of the room, her already inadequate skirt hauled up over her waist. She was at a right angle to the rest of us, meaning we could all see both her ass and her face as she got spanked.  
  
And she got spanked pretty hard. Ms. Moss had some serious muscle underneath that blue blouse, and she had made Bian’s ass dance as she spanked the Asian girl. It had been kind of hot, really. I could imagine myself taking her place, looking down at Bian’s full ass and turning it red.  
  
Though I wouldn’t have left quite large of handprints behind on Bian’s rear. She would be feeling it for a couple of days. And, for that matter, we would be seeing it if her skirt blew up even a fraction.  
  
It was a pity that, for all that Ms. Moss could spank a girl, she couldn’t really teach them. Her rich Southern accent didn’t do a thing to make her deathly dull presentation of the facts and figures any more interesting. Not even fucking myself on the dildo more then I really should was enough to engage my interest. At least there were only fifteen more minutes to go. And hopefully only ten of them would be spent learning this dry, dull, sadly necessary stuff. The last five could be spent fucking ourselves.  
  
I wondered if Bian would be going as energetically as she normally did, or if she’d be making sure her ass barely touched the seat underneath her. It could be kind of funny to watch her try to avoid pressing her tender rear down while still trying to make herself feel good.  
  
“Ms. Lockley!” A stern voice called out. “Would you care to repeat what I just said?”  
  
I jumped in my seat, a blush already rising to my face. I was suddenly, horribly aware of everyone in the class looking at me. Especially Ms. Moss. And, even worse, I _couldn’t_ remember what Ms. Moss had been saying. She was giving me a hard look, tapping her projector pen in one hand ominiously.  
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am,” I said meekly, realizing I wouldn’t be able to talk my way out of this. “I’m afraid I can’t.”  
  
Ms. Moss sighed. The expression on her face made the seed of worry in my stomach grow a bit bigger.  
  
“I said that your homework for next class is to read Chapter Nine and do problems three through seven and nine. Now come up here.”  
  
I did so, keeping my face level even as I felt the dildo slide out of my pussy. Oh boy. Oh _boy_. I had a feeling that in a few minutes I wouldn’t be gloating over how cute Bian had looked getting spanked. I’d probably be wishing that getting a spanking was all that happened to me.  
  
I stood in front of Ms. Moss, looking up at her. She was a few inches taller then me, and much broader around the shoulders. I kept my hands at my sides, and managed, barely, to stop them from clutching at my skirt.  
  
“I don’t want to interrupt class just for you, Ms. Lockley. So we’ll discuss your punishment in a few minutes. For now, raise your skirt and face the class.”  
  
I did so, my face heating. I didn’t know how much Ms. Moss wanted me to raise my skirt, so I played things safe, and lifted it so high that the bottom was level with the top. I could see that everyone else in the class was looking at my pussy.  
  
I wasn’t nearly as exhibitionistic as May or a few other girls I knew was. But I could still get turned on by pretty women looking at my naked body. Normally, at least. Right now, I just felt a mounting sense of dread, worried about what the real punishment would be.  
  
“Now, class, do you have any questions about the material we covered today?”  
  
A few hands rose, and Ms. Moss started taking the questions one by one. I listened along, glad that at least some of the attention was off of me for now. Though a glance to one side showed that Ms. Moss still had her eye on me.  
  
After the questions were answered, Ms. Moss gave the rest of the class permission to fuck themselves on the dildoes. They started, though not nearly as energetically as normal. I _knew_ that they were watching me and the teacher, waiting to see what was going to happen to me.  
  
“Ms. Lockley,” Ms. Moss said, turning to face me. “You are here, in this class, for a _reason_. To learn, to give yourself the skills you need to follow your dreams. Not to make moon eyes at other students.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” I said, staring at the ground when she paused to take a breath. “It won’t happen again.”  
  
“If only it was that easy,” she said, sighing. “Ms. Lockley, the guilt and worry I _know_ you’re feeling isn’t enough of a deterrent. If you only feel this bad now, without anything to reinforce it, then, in the future, you won’t be nearly as uneasy about slacking off in class again. I have to punish you, to make certain that you stay motivated on your studies.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” I said, sighing heavily. I hadn’t even known that not getting punished would be an option here. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Well, it is only your first offence in my class,” Ms. Moss said, tapping her pen against the side of her thick, black thigh. “I suppose I can go easy on you. Especially since we don’t have the time to get a proper supply of hot wax built up.”  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Ms. Moss turned back to her desk and opened a drawer. I ached to turn my head and see what she was pulling out, but I figured my best bet would be to keep staring straight ahead at my classmates and holding my skirt up, baring my pussy to them.  
  
They were fucking themselves, but still mostly looking at me. Or beyond me. A couple of them were obviously watching what Ms. Moss was doing. I ached to turn my head and look. But, then again, I knew I would be finding out what she was planning soon enough.  
  
“Here, Ms. Lockley,” Ms. Moss said, reappearing in front of me. She was carrying a set of restraints in her hands. “Put these on yourself.”  
  
Gulping nervously, I took them from her hands. At first glance, it looked like they were just the standard assortment of hand and ankle cuffs you saw all over the place at Midlands. But there had to be something more here. I just knew it.  
  
I slowly attached the cuffs to myself. There was a spreader bar included in the anklecuffs, forcing me to hold my feet apart by two feet or so. It would be difficult to walk in these. I did the same with the handcuffs, and looked up at Ms. Moss. She had two more things in her hands.  
  
“What’s your schedule after this, Ms. Lockley?” She asked.  
  
“I don’t have any classes for the rest of the day,” I answered. “I was planning to study in my room.”  
  
“Excellent,” Ms. Moss said, thrusting the items out at me. “Then you won’t have any problem wearing these until my office hours start in ninety minutes.”  
  
I swallowed, looking at them. One was a sign, obviously to be hung around my neck. It said SLACKER in big white letters on a black background. The other was even more worrying.   
  
It was a double-ended dildo gag. A very big, complex gag. The shaft was about two-thirds the size of my wrist, and each end was about half a foot. It would be a struggle to fit that thing inside my mouth.  
  
And once it was in, it would be even harder to get it back out. There was a complex web of straps and harnesses running around the gag. It was obviously designed to keep the gag firmly in place. Especially with the bright brass padlock along both sides.  
  
“I… might need help putting this on,” I admitted, turning it over in my hands.  
  
“Do your best,” Ms. Moss said, a cool note in her voice. “I’ll help you if you really need it.”  
  
There was nothing in her voice hinting at that, but I _knew_ that she would be demanding a price for that help. Sighing, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and brought the dildo up towards my mouth. I slid it in.  
  
Then my eyes crossed. I drew the dildo back out of my mouth and tried again, this time inserting the shaft that was supposed to be inside me, instead of sticking out. The blush on my face deepened, and I avoided looking at anyone.  
  
I ended up needing help. I had never used a toy this complex on myself before, especially when I couldn’t see what I was doing. In fact, I had a suspicion that you flat out couldn’t fasten this on yourself, even if you knew what you were doing.  
  
I stayed as still as I could as Ms. Moss fussed around the back of my head, attaching and securing the black web. She at least made sure my hair wasn’t caught up in any of the straps. All I had to do was try and get comfortable with the shaft filling my throat and nudging against my throat.  
  
“There we go,” Ms. Moss said, stepping back in front of me. “Now, remember, my office is on the second floor. Come find me there in an hour and a half.” She turned to look at the rest of the class, who had mostly stopped fucking themselves. Either they had cum, or they didn’t want to miss a minute of all of this. “The rest of you can go. Ms. Lockley, stay for another minute.”  
  
I breathed in and out through my nose, wondering what was about to happen next. The tightness of the harness supporting the gag was unusual around my face. Not bad, not yet at least. Just unusual. I wondered how long it would take to adjust to it. Also, the sign clattering around my neck wasn’t making me feel very good.  
  
I wondered just how many people would see me on my way back to my room. May _shouldn’t_ , not unless her schedule had changed. But getting to the administration building and finding wherever Ms. Moss’s office was, that was a different story entirely.  
  
I had never been punished like this before. Spankings, stripping, yes, of course. But something this, well, inventive? Completely new. But what could I do? Especially now that I was wearing the stupid thing. I certainly wasn’t going to go looking for a sharp knife, not with it wrapped around my head like this.  
  
“Because I had to deal with you, I didn’t get a chance to blow off steam like you and your classmates,” Ms. Moss said once the last student had left, leaving just me and her. “So I’ll be using that shaft of yours.” She reached out and tapped the side of the dildo jutting out from my mouth. “Do your best to make me cum in five minutes.”  
  
Ms. Moss sat on the edge of her desk and spread her legs. I could see that, underneath her tan skirt, she wasn’t wearing panties. And that her pantyhose had a far more exciting design to the top of them then I would have expected from her.  
  
It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she wanted from me. My legs hit the floor and I crawled in between her legs. I looked up at Ms. Moss, into her bright green eyes. There was a funny smile on her face as she nodded down at her crotch again. The message was clear.  
  
I approached it like I was going to lick her pussy. The same movements of the head, drawing myself in. I didn’t have any experience doing this exact thing, but how hard could it be?  
  
The tip of the dildo brushed against Ms. Moss’s thighs, making the skin dent slightly. I pushed my head forward, squinting in the bad light as her skirt cut off the lighting overhead. I could just see that I was on target with her pussy.  
  
The dildo really was large in my mouth. It was making me drool around it, the saliva forcing its way out of my stretched lips and down my chin, rubbing against the material of the harness. I had never done this to any of my boyfriends. Or even any of the special toys I had. Who would have thought that an all-female university would have given me the chance to improve on my dick sucking techniques?  
  
Ms. Moss’s hands landed on the back of my head. She pushed my head forward a bit and I hurriedly lowered my chin so that the dildo entered her lower lips instead of rubbing against her skin. And if she wasn’t wet enough to make the entrance feel good? Well, that really was her problem.  
  
As it turned out, Ms. Moss _was_ wet enough. The dildo sticking out of my mouth easily entered her folds, sinking in deeper and deeper until it couldn’t go any farther in. My nose was still about an inch away from her shaved-smooth skin, and the pressure on the back of my head relented.  
  
The hands stayed there, though. I knew what was expected of me, and started drawing my head back. My eyes crossed as I looked at the black shaft sliding out of the black woman. There were already streaks of arousal along it.  
  
I started fucking Ms. Moss’s pussy with my head, and not in a way that I had ever expected to have happen. Just another fun, interesting college experience. Somehow, I couldn’t quite believe it.  
  
I could believe that Ms. Moss would be disappointed if I didn’t make her cum before the five minutes were up. How much time had already passed? No way of knowing while I was stuck underneath her skirt. So I better go as quick as I could, and hope that my teacher liked it rough and fast.  
  
I started moving at an even faster pace, pulling my head back and pushing it forward. I could smell the scent of Ms. Moss’s arousal filling my nose. Though I had never smelled this exact variant, I was becoming pretty familiar with the general idea here at college. And smelling it was good, it meant that Ms. Moss was enjoying what I was doing.  
  
I was also finding out how unexpectedly hard this kind of movement was on the neck. I would have thought that I was used to doing that kind of thing, giving blowjobs to my boyfriends. But either I was out of practice, or using a mouth-mounted dildo to fuck another woman needed an entirely different set of muscles. I was starting to feel some aches and pain in my neck. Nothing for it but to keep on going, though.  
  
“That’s it. That’s a girl,” Ms. Moss murmured above me. “You’re learning your lesson, aren’t you?”  
  
There was no real response to that. I couldn’t talk, I didn’t have a pen handy, and there was no way Ms. Moss would let me pop out from underneath her skirt to let her try and read what little amount of my face this gag showed.  
  
Of course, that didn’t mean she was _wrong_. I certainly wouldn’t be so obviously checking out other students in her class again, no matter how boring Ms. Moss’s presentation of the material was. And I hadn’t even had to leave the classroom yet and see who saw me.  
  
I wondered about how close this came to breaching the ‘don’t have sex with your students/teachers’ rule. Was it okay because I was being punished? Or was it because I wasn’t getting anything out of it myself? Sure, I was horny, but I wasn’t going to start masturbating as I facefucked Ms. Moss. (And boy, this wasn’t the kind of facefucking I expected to ever be part of. For that matter, even the ‘normal’ kind of facefucking would only have been with a soon to be _ex_ boyfriend.)  
  
I kept on going, pushing my face as far forward as it could go. I was starting to hear wet squelching sounds, proof of how aroused Ms. Moss was getting. In fact, I thought she had started playing with her breasts, since there was the sounds of clothing getting touched that had nothing to do with me and her skirt.  
  
And I couldn’t blame Ms. Moss for playing with her boobs. They were nice boob, about the same size on her as May’s. In other circumstances, I would have been happy to play with those large, black breasts, sinking my pale fingers into the soft flesh. But now? I just wanted to scurry off to my dorm, and eventually over to Ms. Moss’s office.  
  
The handcuffs were surprisingly annoying. I hadn’t ever been in them before, and it was shocking how hard it was to adjust to them. I kept on moving my right arm, only to have my left brought along for the ride, and vice versa.  
  
And I was certain that the ankle cuffs and their spreader bar would be even more inconvenient. I probably _wouldn’t_ be scurrying back to my dorm. Or if I did, it would be fifty percent scurrying, fifty percent picking myself up after falling flat on my face. To the inevitable amusement of whoever was watching me. And I knew that kind of slapstick would generate at least three observers from thin air.  
  
Maybe I could stay here after- no, there was going to be another class here in half an hour. That would lead to a question or two. I mulled over my options as I kept on fucking Ms. Moss.  
  
“Two minutes left, Ms. Lockley,” Ms. Moss said, her warm Southern tones carrying a hint of warning.  
  
I was going as fast as I could. I couldn’t move my neck any faster. This was going to have to be enough. And I knew from intimate personal experience that two minutes could easily take someone from just feeling kind of good, to gasping in the afterglow of orgasm.  
  
If my hands hadn’t been cuffed together, maybe I could have used them more. But as it was, my hands together were just too big to get in between Ms. Moss’s thighs and my head. It was going to have to be all on the dildo to get her off.  
  
Instead, I just let my hands grab themselves in my lap, worrying about what she might do if I didn’t finish in time. Turn me over to the bondage club? I had seen their handiwork around the campus a time or two. The thought that that could be had never entered my mind before.  
  
Or maybe she’s just do the follow-up punishment herself. Another spanking? A chastity belt? Telling me she was disappointed in my efforts, looking at me with those big brown eyes? There were so many different ways a teacher could punish a student here at Midlands.  
  
Thankfully, I never needed to find out what, if anything, the punishment would have been. After no more then a minute, I could tell that Ms. Moss was cumming. All the signs were there. The way her thighs were twitching right next to me. Her hips jerking back and forth. The sudden, deep breaths.  
  
And of course, the way she bellowed out “I’m cumming!” was a pretty good hint, as well.  
  
Her hand kept me pushed up against her crotch as she came. I glanced at her thick thighs, wondering if it was possible to get smothered to death by them. _That_ would be a way to go.  
  
Then her hand vanished from the back of my head. I drew myself back from Ms. Moss’s crotch and out from underneath her skirt. I blinked in the sudden light, looking up at Ms. Moss.  
  
Ms. Moss smiled down at me, resting her chin on one hand. There was a kind of light, airy happiness around her. It had obviously been a good orgasm.  
  
“Well done, Ms. Lockley,” Ms. Moss said. “Of course, despite how good that felt, I can’t let you out of this before the appropriate time has passed.”  
  
Of course. I climbed to my feet, wobbling a bit as I got used to how far apart the spreader bar forced my legs. Ms. Moss adjusted her clothing, covering herself up. Including hiding her breasts behind her blouse before I got more then the briefest look at them.  
  
“Now, you do remember what your homework is, right?”  
  
I nodded, holding up my fingers for the appropriate questions. She flashed a smile at me, her white teeth gleaming.  
  
“Exactly. Now, Ms. Wrey will be coming in soon to set up for her class, so we better get things ready for her.”  
  
Recognizing the dismissal, I turned back to my seat, where my books and papers were still scattered around. I crossed my eyes, looking at the black dildo sticking out from my mouth. I could see the streaks of arousal on it. I was going to need to find something to clean that up with. Somehow. Somewhere.  
  
It was a bit easier then I thought it would be to pack my backpack with my hands cuffed together. Luckily, these were the standard cuffs, though in bright pink and with padding inside of them. There was about a foot or so of flexible chain in between them. I had seen some cuffs that were just the two cuffs, welded together. _Those_ would have been a problem, especially if Ms. Moss had fastened them behind my back.  
  
But I managed to get my stuff packed up, and even managed to figure out how to get my backpack on my back without staring blankly at it for more then a second. Refastening the strap, I looked at Ms. Moss. She glanced up at me as she tidied her desk, a small smile on her face.  
  
“Remember, Ms. Lockley, my office in seventy-five minutes.”  
  
I nodded curtly, and turned to stride out of the room. And didn’t (barely) fall on my face as the spreader bar caught me up. I ignored Ms. Moss’s snort of suppressed laughter as I started using the slower, more careful strides that I had used to get to my seat in the first place.  
  
I left the classroom, trying to think over what I had to do today, instead of how there were too many people (meaning that there were people) out in the hallway. I walked past them, ignoring the smiles and catcalls. At least this was Midlands. People could guess what had happened and didn’t need a whole lot of explanation.  
  
On the other hand, this was Midlands, and this kind of punishment wouldn’t have flown at any other school. Well, maybe some religious school. You heard stories about what the godbotherers got up to in private.  
  
I walked out the doors to the building, shivering as the wind bit into me. Just a quarter of a mile to go to get to my dorm. That was nothing. And there wasn’t any ice, so the spreader bar didn’t mean I was going to slip on a patch and end up with my face down and ass up (and skirt brushing my breasts.)  
  
Thankfully, nobody stopped to talk to me on my way back to the dorm. Even better, I didn’t see anybody I knew. I made it into my room, safe and sound. And then, best of all, May wasn’t here either. She shouldn’t have been, since she had some club activity. But you never quite knew with her.  
  
Slinging my backpack onto the bed, I gingerly sat down on the chair in front of my computer, feeling the dildo attached to it slide into my pussy. A dildo in my mouth, another in my pussy, I was just one away from the complete set. I was sure that if May found me before the hour was up, she’d make sure I was.  
  
And the worst part of it was that she would probably be able to talk me into thinking it was a good idea. She certainly had a way with words. Like the time that she had- Well, I still blushed thinking about that, so I should focus on something else. Like homework.  
  
Pulling out my books, I got cracking on the problems, turning back every now and then to consult the chapter. It was weird how much more interesting it was to read this stuff out of a book then listen to Ms. Moss talk about it. And it wasn’t even as if the dildo inside of me made things any more interesting.  
  
The hour slowly passed without the door slamming open like I had been dreading. And finally, it was time to head out. If I left know, I should make it to Ms. Moss’s office exactly in time, and not have to sit outside the locked door, letting people stare at the harness gag and the sign and the cuffs around my limbs.  
  
I headed out, keeping my eyes and ears peeled for May. I didn’t see a single sign of her, and managed to get out into the freezing December air without even seeing anyone. And from there, it was a straight shot to the administration building.  
  
There, of course, I saw plenty of people. The receptionist, for one, sitting behind her desk. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of me, and I flushed at the smile that was playing over her face.  
  
“Can I help you, miss?” She asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands.  
  
I gave her a dirty look. It was obvious that I wasn’t going to be saying anything at all. Not with this thick dildo filling my mouth up.  
  
Instead, I shook my head and walked past her. My haughty stride was rather diminished by how the spreader bar kept me from taking nearly as long of steps as I liked. I could see her, in the corner of my eye, turning to watch me. And I was sure she kept on watching me, checking out my rear. Okay, that was something I did as well, so I couldn’t get too worked up about it.  
  
The stairs were more of a challenge then I would have thought, with the spreader bar. Halfway up, I realized that I should have taken the elevator. But it was too late to stop now. I kept on walking, ignoring the amused looks as I clung to the rail at the side of the stairs for support. Who had thought an open-air staircase was a good idea?  
  
But I managed it, and found Ms. Moss’s office on the directory. In fact, I even found Ms. Moss. Or the back of her, at least. She stepped into her office even as I started down towards her. And best of all, there wasn’t anyone already outside. I was going to be the first one there.  
  
I popped into Ms. Moss’s office, actually making her jump a bit as I opened the door. She shot me a glare without any real heat behind it as she sat down behind her desk. I was willing to bet that _she_ didn’t have a dildo sticking up from it. Or if there was, it was only when she wanted one.  
  
In fact, there weren’t dildoes on the chairs on the other side of the desk, either. Although if I sat down, I knew I would still be expected to wrap my ankles around the legs of the chair, showing off my pussy to her.  
  
“Ah, hello, Ms. Lockley,” Ms. Moss said, fiddling in her purse. Hopefully for the key. “There’s still two minutes left to go, but I suppose we can extend a bit of mercy in the situation. Come over here, please.”  
  
I walked around the desk as quickly as I could in the ankle cuffs. Man, I was ready for this thing to come off. All of it, really.  
  
Ms. Moss stood up, two small brass keys in her hands. She quickly unlocked my cuffs, and I gratefully slid them off of me, rubbing my wrists just like they did in the movies. And then for the more important piece. I was _more_ then ready to get this thing off of me. The drool had soaked my shirt, and I was going to need to chug an entire gallon of water to rehydrate myself once this was off of me.  
  
Also, having a thick black dick pressing against the back of my mouth for so long wasn’t my idea of a good time. Especially with how much the harness supporting the entire thing pressed against the sides of my face, squeezing my cheeks.  
  
Ms. Moss fiddled at the sides of my head. The sounds of the tiny locks clicking was very, very sweet to my ears. Without even waiting for her to withdraw her hands, I reached up, grabbing at the straps.   
  
I slowly pulled the harness off of my face, feeling the thick dildo sliding out of my mouth. It was a sweet relief to feel it leaving me. My lips shut tight as soon as the tip left my mouth.  
  
I looked down at the gag in my hands. I couldn’t believe something so thick had been inside my mouth for so long. My jaw (and neck) were really sore from it.  
  
“This won’t-!” I started to say, and then stopped. I reached up to massage my neck, wincing at how rough and raspy my voice was.  
  
“Yes, it can take you like that,” Ms. Moss said, producing a tissue and starting to clean the dildo and harness. “Drink some water, suck on a peppermint, it should go away sooner or later.”  
  
I nodded. Sucking off my boyfriends had never left me feeling like this. Not that any of them had ever lasted over five minutes or so.   
  
I grabbed some of the tissues from the box, and started cleaning myself up. The shirt was probably a loss. I certainly didn’t plan to wear it for a second once I got back to the dorms. And now that my hands weren’t cuffed, I actually could remove it without being humiliated by how such thin material was still to strong for me to rip in two.  
  
“I won’t get distracted,” I paused to swallow, “in your class again, Ms. Moss.” The last few words came at a rush.  
  
“Good. I’m glad to hear that,” Ms. Moss said, shooting me a brilliant smile. “You’re a good student, Ms. Lockley, and I’m sure that this was only a one-time aberration.”  
  
I fervently nodded. I certainly wouldn’t be making this kind of mistake. And now that I was free, it was time to leave. After a few more inconsequential remarks, I turned and left, relishing how much more space I had to take with every step now.  
  
I smirked at the receptionist, who looked disappointed that I was dressed up just as a normal girl now. A normal girl for Midlands, at least. I’d get arrested for public indecency anywhere else.  
  
Somehow, even though the sun was hidden behind the buildings, the wind outside didn’t seem quite so cold now. It was as easy as anything to head back to my dorms, feeling the wind rushing over my bare skin. In fact, it was even kind of _invigorating_.  
  
With a spring in my step, I bounced up the stairs to my dorm, already removing my jacket and slinging it over one arm as my hands grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I’d wait until I was actually inside before removing it, but it would be going straight to the garbage can once I was.  
  
“Cindy!” A loud voice called as soon as I opened the door. “I came- ah _man_ , you’ve got it off already?”  
  
“I’m so sorry to disappoint,” I said, glaring at May, who was looking like I had just kicked a puppy in front of her.  
  
“Cindy, Cindy, Cindy,” May said, her voice brimming with sorrow. “Baby, how can you do this to me?” She said, collapsing into my arms.  
  
That was her plan, at least. And, in hindsight, it was one I should have gone with. Because feeling her head cracking against my thighs didn’t feel that hot, even if the squawk of surprise and outrage was pretty amusing.  
  
May didn’t pick herself up off of the floor, still just staring up at me like I was the worst person in the world. Then her gaze flicked to underneath my skirt and her expression changed. Then it was hidden entirely as I dropped my coat on top of her.  
  
“Such a mood you’re in,” May said, sitting up and throwing the coat onto our shared bed. “But I’m willing to forgive you.” Her eyes lit up as I pulled my soaked shirt off of me. “And you’re obviously needing some May loving too, alright!”  
  
I gave her a _look_ as I balled the shirt up and lobbed it into the wastebasket. I grabbed another, identical, one out of the closet and slid into it, wiggling it around a bit to make sure that my boobs fit properly inside it. May bounced on the bed as she fell onto it, staring at me with a wide smile on her face. Her legs were pretty widely spread, and I couldn’t help but run my eyes up along them, right to where the skirt (barely) hid the real prize.  
  
May saw me looking and grinned. She pressed her thighs together, in probably the first display of modesty I had seen since I arrived at college. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking at me with a calculating expression.  
  
“So, why _did_ you end up looking like a dom’s wet dream? Mouth off in class or something? That would have been Accounting, right? With Ms. Moss?”  
  
“How about you give me a chance to answer at least one question?” I asked, spinning my chair around and sinking down on it. I gasped, feeling my wet walls once again get pushed apart by a rubber shaft.  
  
“Okay, sure. How pretty do you think I am, on a scale of me to me?”  
  
“Man, did you drink coffee at the club or something?” I asked, giving her a look. It washed off of her like water over a rock.  
  
“Nah, I just heard that a cute little something was dressed to the nines. Imagine my disappointment when you weren’t here. It was just,” May clasped her hands to her breast, “so disappointing. I’d gotten so worked up over getting to see you like that, and then- nothing.” May sighed regretfully.  
  
“Don’t worry,” I said, rolling my eyes. “I’m sure I can figure out a way for you to disrupt your own classes so you end up in the same boat. Maybe I’ll buy a burner phone and change the ringtone before slipping it into your bag.”  
  
“How cruel,” May said, looking shocked. Then she grinned widely. “But seriously, was it anything too bad?”  
  
“No,” I said shaking my head. “Just drifted off for a minute. The gag kind of made my throat raspy, so it’s hard to talk for too long.” Hint, hint.  
  
“I heard feminine arousal is supposed to be great for sore throats,” May said, in a bright, helpful voice. “Want to try it out?”  
  
“Sure,” I said. “Do you know any feminine girls around here?”  
  
May chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
“I don’t know how yet, but I’m going to get you for that, Cindy,” she said, drumming her fingers on the bed. Which rather ruined the effect, since it was impossible to get a good rapping sound on a blanket and mattress.  
  
I smiled in turn. This kind of verbal sparring was pretty fun. And pretty needed, too, if I was going to keep up with May. She sure had an ability to walk all over you in a dozen different directions if you couldn’t keep up.  
  
I also started slowly lifting myself up and down along the dildo inside of me. It felt nice, sliding in and out of me. And now I could actually concentrate on my own pleasure instead of feeling my tongue getting pressed against the bottom of my mouth by the gag.  
  
May smiled as she watched me. She started masturbating too, sliding her hand in between her thighs and her other hand up her torso. She licked her lips, a small, hungry smile on her face.  
  
“So, did you sign up for that contest yet?” May asked, pulling her shirt off over her head. “Spots are limited, you know. The college can’t buy that many sybians,” she added, squirming out of her skirt and leaving her naked except for her leggings.  
  
“Not yet,” I said, mirroring her actions. “I’ll do it tomorrow, I guess.”  
  
“You won’t regret it,” May said, returning to masturbating. “It’s _super_ fun. Even if you have to spend all that time in chastity afterwards.”  
  
“Yeah, I bet,” I said noncommittedly. “Who has the keys for those belts, anyways?” My hands were playing with my breasts as I bounced up and down on the dildo.  
  
“The dean herself, actually,” May said, sliding three fingers in and out of her pussy at a pretty quick rate. “Makes it kind of embarrassing when she gives that speech about responsibility and everything when you’re sliding the metal up your legs.”  
  
I nodded. I could just barely remember the dean’s name, but what she looked like was a mystery. Oh well, I supposed I’d be finding out during the contest. And right now, there were more important things to focus on. Like just how hard of an orgasm I could give myself by playing with my boobs and bouncing on a dildo.  
  
A healthy spirit of inquiry was vital for the young, curious minds at Midlands. That was what the promotional material said, and was something I was fully willing to back to the hilt. In this, at least.  
  
I really was enjoying college, even with all its ups and downs.


End file.
